Naruto: & The Power of Ying & Yang
by Primus2021
Summary: Naruto & Hinata were born on the same Day the Kyubi Attacked & it was sealed it both of them, Now Naruto grows up w/the Hyuga's, & knows who his family is, watch as he grows up & becomes The 6th HoKage w/the Hyuga sisters at his side, Lemons in Ch7 up HNH
1. Chapter 1 & 2 The Begining!

**Naruto: & The Power of Ying & Yang**

Naruto & Hinata were born on the same Day the Kyubi Attacked & it was sealed it both of them, Now Naruto grows up w/the Hyuga's, & knows who his family, watch as he grows up & becomes The 6th HoKage w/the Hyuga sisters at his side, This is my 1st ever Story so be kind, R&R.

**A) M. Foul mouths, Violence, Lemons, Beer, etc, OC's & MAJOR OOCness**

**B) Ages: Naruto & Co are 18-19-20 yrs old, Hanabi is 17, Konohamaru Corp 14 yrs, Ayame Ichiraku & FemHaku are 19, All other ages apply naturally, **

**C)Main Parings: HinaNaruHana, SasuSaku, **

**Minor Parings: ChoujiAyame, ShikaTemari, KibaIno, NejiTen, ShinoxShizu Kamizuru (aka The Bee Lady 16), GaaraFemHaku, **

**One-sided: LeeKin**

**None: KankurouXHis puppets (Can't get a Girl), **

**some times: KakaAnko, KuraAsuma, TsunaJirai,**

**D) Past: Hiashi, Minato, & Fugeki, were BF's & On the same Genin Team (Jiraiya's).**

**E) Naruto has a DouJutsu, he will in all of my fics, click on my Profile to SEE it, Ch.4 has info on it (what it does, to who has it & what Lv. it is)**

**I don't own Naruto, Bleach, InuYasha, Kenshin, or DBZ.**

Story "Speech" 'Thought' "_Jutsu" _"**DEMON Speech" '****DEMON Thought' '****Inner Voice' **'_**Written'**_

_**Chapter 1 The Beginning!**_

* * *

Today was a great day in Konoha, the reason being it was October 31st, & for Minato Namikaze, & Hiashi Hyuga, it was even better cause today their children would be born. It was 12:12a.m. & little Naruto Namikaze Has just been born, Minato's joy was only surpassed by the unbearable pain going through his right hand, 'Damn Kushina has a powerful grip!' Minato thought wile nursing his aching hand as he gazed lovingly at his wife & son, before falling asleep in his chair.

* * *

It was now 9:09a.m. & Hiashi Hyuga Hair to the Hyuga Clan, was crying in pain as his wife Hime Hyuga crushed his lift hand, 'How the Hell did Minato get through this alive, I think I'm dying, Oh Kami I can't feel my arm!' Hiashi thought but then he sighed, then smiled as his wife let go of it in favor of her 1st daughter,

"Hia-kun look at her sunshine smile." Hime said wile looking at her,

"I see it too Princess, & I think that is the perfect name for this little one." Hiashi said agreeing with his wife,

"Yes Hinata, Hinata Hyuga, I like that Hia-kun" she said as she passed out.

(5 minutes later)

"Hiashi?" a voice said from out side the door, Hiashi stood up from his seat & left the room,

" What's up Bro.?" Hiashi asked,

"Remember when we were Genin Bro.?" Minato asked back,

Hiashi thought back to when he was younger & on a genin team, "Ya, Ero-Sensai was the best, even thou he was a perv!" Hiashi stated,

"Not that my man, I mean what we said about if we had kids!" Minato said,

"Ya, I remember but I never thought that day would ever come Bro. when the war started I think I forgot that little promise." Hiashi replied,

"So we going to do it Hiashi." Minato said,

"Of Course Minato thou, We should tell Fugeki that his Nephew & Niece were born today!" Hiashi said back,

"Oh Shit, your right, Kakashi!" Minato said,

2 seconds & 1 poof later, "Hai, Sensai.", the masked nin said,

"Bring me Fugeki Uchiha." He said,

"Why, If I may ask?' Kakashi asked,

"Simple my boy, My son & Hiashi's little girl were just born." Minato replied,

"HAI!" Kakashi said then poofed away.

As Hiashi returned to his wife she asked the 1 thing he never expected, "So Doc. When can I have another one?" Hime asked with an innocent face, a moment later there was a loud thud & the next thing Hiashi knew was darkness.

**(A/N My mom said this 2 minutes after I was born.)**

* * *

(Now it was noon & another spacial event was taking place.)

Minato, Kushina, Hiashi, & Himestanding around an alter, theit wrists were slit, and their blod was dripping into the bowl, on the alter, The Blood Ritual has begun,

"I Hiashi Hyuga humbly accept the Honor of being Naruto Namikaze's Godfather in the event that something happens to my Blood Brother Minato!" Hiashi said with pride ,

"I Hime Hyuga humbly accept the Honor of being Naruto Namikaze's Godmother in the event that something happens to my sister Kushina!" Hime said with happiness,

"I Minato Namikaze humbly accept the Honer of being Hinata Hyuga's Godfather in the event that something happens to my Blood Brother Hiashi!" Minato said with Determination,

"I Kushina Namikaze humbly accept the Honor of being Hinata Hyuga's Godmother in the event that something happens to my Sister Hime!" Kushina said with love, & with that the ceremony was done, & the next would begin later.

**(A/N Hime, Kushina, & Mikoto think of each other as sisters, but their really not, Hiashi, Minato, & Fugeki, participated in the Blood-Brothers Ritual.)**

* * *

(It was now 3:00p.m.)

In The Hokage's Office, Minato, Kushina, Hiashi, & Hime, were fulfilling a promise that was made years ago,

"So all that's left to this Betrothal for Naruto & Hinata, is to sign our Names…." Hime started,

"…& add a drop of their blood to bind them to it?" Kushina Finished,

"Ya, & then we have to copy it, & then send it to the other 14 Clan Heads as prof!" Hiashi said,

"Well let's get this over with, shall we!" Minato said, they all agreed & got to work on the final touches.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Unknown to them in a forest near Konoha an EVIL man with long black hair, & a Leaf Hitai-ite was plotting their DOOM.

_"Forbidden Arts: Demonic Paralyzation no Jutsu." _A man said, as 2 giant foxes 1 with 9 tails, and the other with 3, found themselves paralyzed, then the man unsheathed a sword, it had a purple gleam to it, he chopped off the females head, then stabbed the blade into her gut killing the small Kit inside of her, after which he ran the sword into the males left arm, then the beast spoke.

"**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER? WHY CAN'T I MOVE?, & WHY THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE THIS TO US?!" **a demonic voice roared,

"Simple you great beast, I killed her, I poisoned & paralyzed you, You wont be able to more right for the next 30 minutes, & A. We couldn't let a 3rd Kyubi be born into the world of man now could we, & B. The Yondaimei Hokage ordered me to do this, so see you later ya great dumb beast!" & then the man left to watch his plan go into action.

As the man left, Kyubi thought **'MINATO WHY, WE **_**WERE ALLIES, & FRIENDS**_**, WHY DID YOU **_**BETRAY ME?**_**' ,**

The Kyubi let out a mighty roar, then he said **"MINATO FOR BETRAYING ME, **_**YOU, YOUR CLAN, & YOUR WHOLE KAMI BE DAMNED VILLAGE**_** WILL ALL DIE BY MY HAND, I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE, **_**FOR MYSELF, MY DEAD MATE, & MY FAMILY**_**, YOU WILL DIIIIIIIEEEEEE **_**MINATOOOOO!**_**"**

And with that Kyubi forced himself to stand up & headed for Konoha to ...destroy it.

Off in the depths of the forest the man laughed as he raped a 13 year old boy with silver hair, "Ku ku ku ku, Kyubi even your great power is overwhelmed by my brilliance, Ku ku ku ku!",Orochimaru said & with that he knocked out the boy & took him to "The Snake Pit" to play with him some more.

* * *

**(A/N Shout out to Akiho Tonoshi; thanks for the help this does sound better as for the Lemons I wouldn't mind co-writing this with you, & no this is my 1st fic so go on & Flame me on the style, grammar, ect of this fic, but please don't flame the lovers in the fic, thanks)**

* * *

(That evening)

At 6:06:06p.m. The Kyubi no Kitsune Attacked KonohaGekore no Sato, starting with the West side, the side that belonged to the Namikaze's, & the Uchiha's, needless to say they were all killed along with Hizashi Hyuga, Ookami InuZuka, Akaame Haruno, & a great many others.

It was 2 hours later when Minato & Kushina appeared with 2 little babies, & started, The beginning of the end of their mortal lives,

_"Forbidden Arts: Soul Separation no Jutsu" _Minato, & Kushina said at the same time, as soon as it was said The Kyubi's soul split in 2, One was White, the other was Black.

Then also in unison _"Forbidden Arts: Shiki FUUJIN no Jutsu" _& the 2 Demonic souls were sealed, The Evil soul in Naruto, & The Good soul in Hinata, with in 2 seconds they became Hanyou,

"I'm sorry my friend but, you went rouge on us, we had to put you down, please forgive us." Minato said to the Fox, Then he turned his head & said "Hiashi!"

"Yea bro, I'm here." He said,

"You know what to do, make sure he grows up right." Minato said,

"I will bro, I will." Hiashi said,

"One more thing, Fugeki & Hizashi, their dead." Minato said,

"I know, Sasuke & Neji are with father, ...I'll raise all 4 of these kids as my own Bro, so don't worry your blond-head about it." Hiashi said,

"Give these to... Naruto when he... becomes a Genin..., & Thanks little Broth…" & Minato was gone,

"No need to thank me Big Bro. but thanks... & I will do as you ask of me." Hiashi said, holding a necklace, a helmet, & a scroll.

Turning his head he called out "Hime!",

"Hai, Hia-Kun what is it?" Hime said through her tears, she was holding a scroll, & a red Hitai-ite,

"Grab Naruto, & Hinata, I'll get them." Hiashi said with a mournful voice, pointing at their dead friends,they picked up the bodies, and the Babies, & then went home to morn their loss.

* * *

(3 hours later in the Hyuga Clan Elders Chambers)

10 men were haveing a meating, 9 of which sat on Golden pillows, the last sat on a red velvet rug,

"Hiarule what do you intend to do with them, I mean 1 is the 7 Tailed Tiger(Neji), 1 is the 8 Headed Snake(Sasuke), & the other 2 are the 9 Tailed Fox?!(Naruto & Hinata)" Hiaga Hyuga asked,

"I don't, that is for my son to decide, Hiashi!" Hiarule said with a cold and stoic face,

"Yes Father." Hiashi said,

"What will you do with them?" Hiarule asked,

"As I told Minato, I will raise them as my own, & teach them our ways." He replied calmly,

"Your joking Hiashi, you want to teach outsiders our ways, The way of the Jyuuken?!" Hidra Hyuga asked with anger in his voice,

"I've never been more serious before in my life!" Hiashi replied with a stern voice before getting up & leaving the room.

* * *

(11 months later)

It was September 1st 12:06:06p.m., & Hiashi was getting his right arm crushed by his "ever loving" wife, as she gave birth to Hanabi Hyuga, & it was on this day, 6 hours later that the last Demon attacked, it was The Nibi on Neko & it was decimating the Hyuga's, that was of course until,

"Hiarule-Sama, What are we going to do?!" Hino Hyuga asked,

"I have an idea bring me Hiashi, & Hanabi NOW!" Hiarule said,

2 minutes later, "Hiashi I need to…" Hiarule started,

"I Know Father & you have our full support." Hiashi interrupted,

"Good, now give her to me." Hiashi did as he was told, knowing what was to come, the next thing Hiashi heard was...

_"Forbidden Arts of the 8-Tri-Grams: Seal of the Dead no Jutsu" _The soul of the 2 Tailed cat Fused with Hanabi turning into a Hanyou like the others who contained a Demon, as the jutsu finshed Hiarule fell to the ground holding on to Hanabi for dear life, for that was what her life was to him: dear, then he beconed his son over to his side,

"Hiashi!" Hiarule said,

"Hai." Was his reply,

"You... are the New... Clan Head, ...run our family... the way... you see fit, ...Good bye my son, ...I love…" & he was gone just like Minato,

"I will Father, & …I know, I love you too." With that said Hiashi asked some Branch Family men to take his father to the morgue as he held his little girl & went back to his wife.

* * *

2 hours later Hiashi was in the Hyuga Clan Elders Chambers;

"What do you want Hiashi!" Hidra asked,

"I'm hear to tell you of a few new things regarding our Clan." Hiashi stated,

"Proceed." They all said,

"1st I AM going to train Neji to be the next Clan Head, & 2nd... Your all... FIRED!" Hiashi said, (Think Vince McMahn from the WWE)

"You can't do that!" Hino Yelled,

"I just did, your replacements will be here in 5 minutes, Guards get them out of here!" Hiashi ordered, & with that said the Hyuga Clan Elders were taken away.

**Naruto: & The Power of Ying & Yang**

**I don't own Naruto, Bleach, InuYasha, Kenshin, or DBZ.**

Story **"**Speech" 'Thought' "_Jutsu" _**"DEMON Speech" ****'"DEMON Thought"' '****Inner Voice' ****'_Written'_**

_**Chapter 2 Growing Up Hyuga!**_

* * *

Today was a great day in Konoha, the reason being it was October 31st, it was Naruto, & Hinata's 3rd birthday, and The Leaf & The Cloud had just finished the Peace Treaty, but for 1 poor, sorry ass, unfortunate soul, he was living in his own worst nightmare, He was taking care of 5 Hanyou's, but that wasn't the problem cause, he's watched them all before, the problem was that they were eating his Icha Icha Virgin-Island, it was Personally Autographed by Jiraiya, and it was a Gold Version of the most Holyest of BOOKS, As you've guessed by now this man's name is Kakashi Hatake a Chuunin, He wore the standard Chuunin uniform,he had 2 Swords on his back , & ever seance the day he started to date Anko he hasn't worn a mask, hoping to get more of Anko's French Snake Kisses that are the bomb to get, anyways back to the story at hand, the Swords were known as Yamamoto a Katana, (when it's name is called, Kakashi,' Body mass, Endurance, Agility, & Speed increases, & Ruby & Emerald Flames, cover the area,) & Toshiro a Wakazashi (when it's name is called it Transforms into a 30 foot long Chinese Dragon made of ICE, which will dance around the flames attacking it's foes,) he loved these blades more then PORN if you can imagine it again back to the sory.

"WHY? What The Hell Have I Done To You, For You To Do This To Me?!" Kakashi asked/Yelled crying over his loss,

"You took my RAMON!" Naruto said,

"You took my Cinnamon Bun." Hinata said,

"You took Fox-Fox!" Hanabi cried, it was a stuffed fox given to her by Naruto,

"You took MY Crimson Kunai!" Sasuke said, (The only thing Itachi gave him, Yes Itachi gave a 3 week old baby a deadly Kunai)

"& You took my Meditation Mat!" Neji said,

"Oh, is that all, then here, take them back, just give me my book PLEASE." Kakashi begged the little ankle-bitters, as he gave them back their stuff, he cried over his poor orange book that by now was missing pages, Colored in (by 3 year olds), & covered in saliva.

* * *

(Hours later about 9p.m.)

A man in black snicked his way into Hinata's Bedroom, to kidnap her & Hanabi, he was almost to the window when...

"Sir, where are you taking Hina-Chan & Hana-chan?" Naruto asked the strange man, the man jumped then turned around to see another 3 year old kid,

"Who the hell are you, & How the Hell did you sneak up on me?" the man thought for a moment then ancered the boys question, "I'm taking them to the Raikage-Sama!" The man said,

"I'm Naruto, I'm a Hanyou, Does their daddy know your taking them away, & why are you taking 'em?" Naruto replied,

"No he doesn't, & cause I was ordered to brat." As soon as he said that He KO'ed Naruto, thinking him dead, he left.

The Man was now in the Forest of Konoha, & was just a mile away from the Hyuga Complex, when IT happened, the 1 thing everyone in Konoha feared, some poor soul had made the mistake of taking Hinata over 1 mile away from Naruto or vice versa, & when THAT happened ALL HELL broke lose, as 2 Towers of burning Chakra lit up the sky, 1 was Black, & 1 was White.

* * *

(With Hinata & Hanabi)

The tower died down and Hinata was still asleep, but her body was glowing a pure white, burning the poor bastard that's carrying her and her sister, burning his arms, hands, face, & chest.

"Damn it all, that burns, I have to get them out of here & to the check-point fast, if I want to live." But what the man didn't know was that he was dead the moment Naruto saw him.

* * *

(Back at The Hyuga Complex, In Naruto's Mind-scape:)

**"I SEE YOU'VE RETURNED TO ME BOY, WHAT DO YOU NEED!"**The Kyubi asked,

"Your power, to save my Hime's, ya BIG Bastard, now give it to me!" Naruto Demanded of the Fox,

**"IT'S VERY IMPRESSIVE TO DEMAND SOMETHING OF ME, VERY WELL TAKE IT & SAVE YOUR LITTLE VIXEN'S MHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" **The Kyubi said.

His chakra encased Naruto in a Tower of Black light, soon Naruto was running out of the complex & after the man that had Hinata & Hanabi, Naruto was being followed by 20 Anbu & Hiashi, Who were all wise enough to stay 30 ft. behind him, because in this state only Hinata & Hanabi were safe around him, after 3 minutes of out running the 20 Anbu & Hiashi, Naruto reached the man that was holding Hinata and Hanabi like Footballs,

**"PUT MY HIME'S DOWN NOW OR ELSE, YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS!" **Kyubi/Naruto said,

"And if I refuse?" the man asked, but that was the wrong thing to say as he would soon learn,

**"5!"**Kyubi/Naruto said,

_**"Demonic Yang Art: Dark Fist no Jutsu"** _Kyubi/Naruto said as his right fist glow a sickening Black & it went through the man's chest,

When the 20 Anbu & Hiashi arrived Naruto had just pulled his Hand out of the man's chest along with the man's still beating heart, & then the man fell to the ground deader then a door-nail, that's when Naruto passed out, ironically right next to Hinata and Hanabi who cuddled up with him on instinct.

Hiashi made his way over to the man, & saw the dead man's face, He was the ReiKage's understudy, The same man that signed the Peace Treaty, Was the same man that had tried to kidnap His baby girls, to say Hiashi was pissed was an understatement, he was so pissed neither Kami nor Akuma wanted to mess with him.

"Get that piece of shit out of my sight, I'll get the kids." Hiashi Yelled to the Anbu, then in a whisper he said "Thank you Naruto, Thank you for saving my baby girls again."

Then he disappeared, & reappeared in Naruto's Bedroom,

'I'll let you 3 sleep together tonight.' Hiashi thought, little did he know that, that was a BIG mistake as that is how he found them every morning seance that night.

A week later Cloud pressed charges against Naruto, they wanted his head, but The Fire & Lightning Lords, ruled that Naruto killed the man, while performing his duties as protector of the Hyuga Heiress, and the charges ageists him were cleared.

* * *

(Almost 5 years later)

Naruto, & the others were in Hyuga school today, it was February14, & instead of doing V-Day stuff, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, & Hanabi, were learning The Jyuuken, Honor, Discipline, Etiquette, Morals, Politics, The Shinobi Code, & The History of the Leaf, it wasn't all that bad, the guy's sure didn't mind, but the girls they did & they were pissed that they weren't learning about love, on the day of love, but when your 7 going on 8 in the Ninja world Love took the back seat, but that still didn't mean they had to like it,

"Last question, If your partner was fatally wounded what would you do?, By the way if you all get this last one right, I'll let you all enter The Ninja Academy, in September." Hiashi stated, all 4 kids perked-up allot,

"I'd use _Demonic Ying Art: Healing Light no Jutsu _to save him." Hinata said,

"I'd use _Demonic Water Art: Rejuvenating water no Jutsu _to save her." Hanabi said,

Hiashi nodded to the girls with pride, & when he turned to the boys, he saw IT, "The Prank Face" was on both Naruto **_& _**Sasuke, who just nodded to each other, then spoke at the same time,

"That depends, an the sex of the person." They said,

"Meaning?" Hiashi asked fearful of the answer,

"Well ya see, if it were a girl, we'd seal her up in 1 of our Black Body Seal's (A scroll made by Naruto to preserve a human body until Medic-Nin's arrived), but if it were a dude, we'd A. Call for the medic, or B. Give him a kunai, tell him good luck & then we'd leave." Naruto & Sasuke ended at the same time with a snicker,

"Naru-kun, Sasuke-san…" Hinata began looking at Naruto,

"…That's not very nice Nii-san!" Hanabi finished scolling at Sasuke,

"We were only joking gals, so how'd we do Hiashi-Sama?!" the boys said as one,

"Well except for that joke you all ……PASS!" Hiashi said with a smile, that was what they wanted to hear, & as soon as it was said Hiashi found himself in a 4-way bear hug with no way to escape till they let go, which for the girls wasn't for another 30 minuets.

Translation's

Ookami InuZuka- Ookami- Wolf, Kiba's Dad.

Akaame Haruno- Akaame, Red Rain, Sakura's Dad.

Ero-Sensai -Perverted Teacher.

Hai-Yes, OK, Roger, alright, ect.

KonohaGekure no Sato-The Village Hidden in The Leaves.

Kami-God, The Creator, Father/Mother, Zeus, ect.

Akuma-The Devil, Satin, Lucifer, Hades, ect.

Shiki Fuujin-Dead Demon Seal.

Hanyou- Half-Demon.

Jinchuuriki- Demon Container.

Note: All Jinchuuriki's are Hanyou's.

* * *

****

See You Next Time, Hi Kurenai Sensei.

* * *

& So ends Ch. 1&2 Remember this is my 1st fic, so please be nice, R&R Thanks.

* * *


	2. Chapter 3 The First Day!

**Naruto: & The Power of Ying & Yang**

**I don't own Naruto, Bleach, InuYasha, Kenshin, or DBZ.**

Story "Speech" 'Thought' "_Jutsu" _**"DEMON Speech" ****'DEMON Thought' '****Inner Voice' **'_**Written'**_

_**Chapter 3 To the Academy!**_

* * *

Today was September 1st it was hanabi's 7th birth-day and all she wanted this year was to go to school with HER Nii-Kun,

Neji was leading Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, & Hanabi, to The N.A. (Ninja Academy), they had just left the Hyuga Compound when...

Naruto: "So Big Bro, ya know who our teach is gonna be?"

Neji: "Yes I do, Your all in my class, the teacher is Kurenai Yuuhi, though for how long I don't know."

Hinata: "What do you mean Nii-san?"

Neji: "She plans on participating in the upcoming Jounin Exam, & she's a DAMN good ninja, & she's HELLA HOT too!"

* * *

(25 minutes later)

They were 5 feet away when they stoped in front of a large building,

Sasuke: "Yo dude's we're hear."

Hanabi: "Well Naru-Nii-Kun, Sasu-Nii-San, Neji-Nii-Sama, Hina-Nee-Chan, lets go in shall we."

They all nodded their heads, and with that they all went in to start the beginnings of great friendships.

* * *

(2 hours later)

"Hallo class, I'm Kurenai Yuuhi, & I'm your Sensei, I like nice people, I hate missing-nin's & Perv's, my hobby is picking on bad kids, & I want to be a Jounin." Kurenai said, "OK now it's your turn."

And the intro's began,

"Hi, I'm Ino Yanamaka, I like Dogs," she looks at Kiba, "I hate bugs," she looks at Shino, "My hobbies are working in my Family Flower shop & mind-jutsu training, I want a man that will treat me like the Queen I am!"

**(A/N I'm a dude, but my cousin says that's what women look for in men)**

"Yo man this is so troublesome,(sigh) I'm Shikamaru Nara, I'm The Jinchuuriki of the Reibi (0 tailed) Bull Demon of Rocks, I like peace & looking at clowds, I hate Troublesome women," all the girls stared evilly at him, "My hobby is clowd gazing, & I want to marry a nice women not too ugly, not too pritty, have 2 kids, 1 boy, 1 girl, retier when my son becomes a good ninja, & my daughter gets married, then die of old age in my sleep before my wife."

"I'm Chouji Akamichi, (munch) I like food, (crunch) I hate people who call me fat, (chew) My hobbies are Cooking, eating, & Pumping Iron, & I want to be the worlds greatest Ninja cook. (gulp)"

"Cha, I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm The Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi(3 tailed) Dragon Demon of Wind, I like…" looks at Sasuke, "I hate…" glares at the girls looking at Sasuke, "My hobbies…" looks at Sasuke, "I want…" looks at Sasuke.

Sasuke looks at Sakura & thinks 'I'm, in deep shit!' but says "Hn."

"Hn, I'm Shino Aburame, I'm The Jinchuuriki of the Yonbi (4 tailed) Scorpion Demon of Fire, I like bugs & my Fiance Shizu Kamizuru, I hate ignorant people, and people who kill bugs with out a real reason, my hobbies are Bug watching, and Clan training, & I want to live a good life & die an honorable death."

"Yatta, I'm Kiba InuZuka, I'm The Jinchuurikiof the Gobi (5 tailed) Wolf Demon of Ice, I like my dad's orange book that I found in his old study, Kami bless his poor suol, K-9's &…" Looks at Ino, "I hate Cat's &…" glares at the guys looking at Ino, "My hobbies are Clan training &…" looks at Ino, "I want…" looks at Ino.

"Hi I'm Tenten Touko,** (A/N I heard it means metal worker) **"I like weapons &…" looks at Neji, "I hate dull weapons, my hobbies are buying rare weapons, & improving my aim, I want to be Konoha's # 1 Weapons Mistress, I also want…" looks at Neji.

Lee stands up does the "Good guy Pose" then says: "YOSH, I'M ROCK LEE MAITO, I'M IN THE SPRINGTIME OF MY YOUTH, & I'M THE JINCHUURIKI OF THE ROKUBI (6 TAILED) LION DEMON OF NATURE..." Lee started

Kurenai interrupted: "LEE USE YOUR INSIDE VOICE BEFORE I CUT OUT YOUR TONGUE!"

"Yes ma'am, ...Anyways, I like myfamily The Maito's, &…" looks at Sakura, "I hate people who think that hard work, can be easily beaten by Geniuses & unyouthful people, my hobbies are training in the art of Goken, & my Demonic Nature Art: You-Jutsu's, LastlyI want to be the worlds best Tai-Jutsu Master &..." Looks at Sakura.

"Hn, I'm Neji Hyuga, The Heir of the Hyuga Clan, & I'm The Jinchuuriki of the Shichibi (7 tailed) Tiger Demon of Lightning, I like my family, & training with Uncle, & my God-siblings, I hate The HCBS (Hyuga Caged Bird Seal) & the Pompous Hyuga Elders, My hobbies are training & pranking the Elders with my sib's, I want to surpass Uncle Hiashi-Sama as Clan Head & destroy The HCBS!"

"Hi, I'm Hanabi Hyuga, I'm The Jinchuuriki of the Nibi (2 tailed) Cat Demon of Water, I like Naru-Nii-Kun, most of my family, & training with my God-siblings, I hate The HCBS & the Pompous Hyuga Elders, My hobbies are training & pranking the Elders with my sib's, I want..." looks at Naruto.

"Hn, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, Heir to the Uchiha Throne, I'm The Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi (8 Headed) Snake Demon of Metal, I like training with my siblings & cutting myself just to watch the wound heal completely in 3 seconds, I hate Fan-Girls/boys & the Pompous Hyuga Elders, My hobbies are training with my bro. Naruto, Hiding from the EVILS of the Fan-Girls, & pranking the Elders with my sib's, I want to Rebuild my Clan & Kill a certain man!" Sasuke said wile thinking of Orochimaru.

"Ano hello, I'm Hinata Hyuga, I'm The Jinchuuriki of the White Kyubi (9 tailed) Fox Demon of Ying, I lovemy fiance Naru-Kun & his tails," at this everyone looked at her like she was crazy, because they didn't **_SEE_** any tails on Naruto, "I like my immediate family, Cinnamon Buns & training with my siblings, I hate The HCBS, Fan-Girls that TRY to steal MY Naru-Kun, & the Pompous Hyuga Elders, My hobbies are Sending Fan-Girls to Konoha G.H. in a bloody mess,(she said this with a malicious grin) training with father, & pranking the Elders with my Naru-Kun, I want to help Naru-Kun Rebuild his Clan & Kill a certain man!" Hinata said wile thinking of Orochimaru.

"Hn, I'm Naruto Namikaze, Heir to the Namikaze Legacy, I'm The Jinchuuriki of the Black Kyubi (9 Tailed) Fox Demon of Yang, I love my fiance Hina-Chan, I like RAMON, & training with my siblings, I hate Any &/or all Curse Seals, My Fan-Clubs, the Pompous Hyuga Elders & Oro-Yaoi-Teme, My hobbies are training with Kyu-Teme, **(A/N 1 second real time is 1 week in the Mind-Scape, Kyubi has Tsukiyomi beat hands down)** & pranking the Elders with my sib's & Hina-hime even if I do most of it, I want to Rebuild my Clan with Hina-Hime's Help, Become the HoKage like my Father was but 100 times greater, & Kill a certain man!" Naruto said wile thinking of Orochimaru.

* * *

**(A/N. Kyubi told Naruto why he attacked Konoha, & what the man looked like, Naruto told Hinata & Sasuke, & they told The 3rd, He told them that, that man was Orochimaru an S-Class Missing-Nin, This Made Kyubi PISSED, cause he was tricked into killing his friend under false pretences)**

* * *

The rest of the day went by with the rest of the class doing the same thing, the boys thinking of Sakura & Ino, while not thinking of eahter of the Hyuga sisters, for fear of Hiashi, Neji, Naruto, & Sasuke, while the girls only thought of Naruto, Sasuke, & Neji without a care in the world, that was what the 1st day was like, until Kurenai made her final announcement of the day.

Kurenai: "OK now that we all know each other it's time I tell you the course of this school, 1st: this is a 10 year course do to parental complaints, the 1st 5 years you will learn the basics, the next 3 years after that is gender specific, boys; Assassination, Manipulation, Tourchure, & Spying, Girls; Decption, Medical Arts, Seduction, & Scouting, The last 2 years are Team Training, Combo Units, & Survival in the Forest of the Doomed, 2nd: Homework is to make sure you have a complete set of Kunai, Shuriken, & other Ninja tools, 3rd every other week you must test your skills against a classmate, there will be rules to follow & I'll be there so don't worry just don't go all out OK, thanks."

* * *

(2 weeks later)

"……..Winner Sasuke, Last up Naruto Vs. Neji!" Kurenai shouted.

Naruto & Neji walked into the makeshift arena to do battle, soon they were in the center, bowing to the other, & taking similar stances Neji had open palms, & Naruto had closed Fists, that's when Kurenai asked.

"Naruto, That looks like the Jyuuken?!"

"Yea, Me & Sasuke Created it we call it the KamiKen, It can Brake Bones, Tear Mussels, Melt the Inner Organs, & disrupt the Nerve-Endings, where as the Jyuuken only Attacks the Tenketsu, Chakra Coils, the Brain & the Heart!"

"Oh, Well just don't kill Each other please, & um BEGIN." Kurenai said nervously, thinking it was a bad idea to let them fight with that kind of power in their **_8 year old heads_.**

"OK, Sensai we'll try." Naruto, & Neji said in unison wile grinning, & with that the match started Kurenai almost fainted.

Naruto & Neji circled each other sizing the other up, then with a shout the fight began.

Neji: "_Rai-Katin!" _A sphere of chakra infused with electricity, that rotated clockwise appeared,

Naruto: "_Kage-Katin!"_A sphere of Black Chakra, that rotated Counter-clockwise appeared,

Both attacks colided and Canceled each other out, they stared at each other for a wile, then charged at each other again, fire off jutsu's at the other, the only thing they didn't do was GenJutsu, seeing as it was use less on the "enemy" before them, 30 minutes later Naruto, & Neji charged at each other Shouting...

Both: "You're in my Range of Divination!"

Neji: "_8-Tri-Grams 64 palms!"_

Naruto: _"9-Penta-Grams 128 Fists!" _at that every one but Neji had their eyes popping out of their heads.

"_2 palms" , "2 Fists"._

"_4 palms" , "4 Fists"._

"_8 palms" , "8 Fists"._

"_16 palms" , "16 Fists"._

"_32 palms" , "32 Fists"._

"_64 palms" , "64 Fists"._

"_128 Fists". _Naruto said as he did the last strike, Neji fell unconscious, & was soon taken to the nurse, After Naruto was Declared the victor he was promptly glompted by both Hinata & Hanabi, they didn't let him go till Kurenai said it was time to go back inside.

* * *

Translation

Rai- Lightning, Thunder

Kage- Shadow

Katin- Heavenly Spin

Nii- Bro

Nee- Sis

San- Person of respect

Sama- Lord, or Lady

Chan- A girl you like

Kun- A boy you like

Jinchuuriki- Demon Container

Jyuuken- Gentle Fist

Goken- Iron Fist

KamiKen- God's Fist: Created by Naruto & Sasuke, It is a spin-off of the JyuuKen, It has a bigger Divination Field, It uses Closed Fists, instead of Open Palms, It doesn't need the ByakuGan, but when used with it is even more deadly, the only ByakuGan users to learn the KamiKen are Hiashi, Hime, Neji, Hinata, & Hanabi, but they prefer the JyuuKen. It can Brake Bones, Tear Mussels, Melt the Inner Organs, & disrupt the Nerve-Endings, when combined with the ByakuGan it can also attack the Tenketsu, the Chakra Coils, the Brain & the Heart!"

ByakuGan- White Eye, or All Seeing Eye

Iwa- Stone

Tsuchi- Earth

Ho- Fire

* * *

Shizu Kamizuru: She is an OC, but from a real Clan in the Naruto-verse, She is the last of her clan, they were killed by the TsuchiKage of Iwa, after she was promised to Shino, so she was living in Konoha when it happened, she is 2 years younger then Shino, & lives in the Aburame Head House, the Head House is for the family of the Clan Head there is NO branch family, just 12 smaller houses for the other clan members. Shizu wares the traditional Aburame Clan uniform, she has Red eyes, Red lushes lips even for her age, & Green wavy hair that goes to her ass. Shizu is kind, caring, & polite, but she talks dirty with Shino just to watch the "Aburame Cool" slip from his face, She is a female version of Jiraiya, but only with Shino. As a Kamizuru She can Summon Bee's, & she uses Bee related Jutsu's, Her motto is "I Should Bee treated like The Queen Bee Shino!"

**

* * *

******

See Ya Next Time, What's up Gaara!


	3. Chapter 4 The New Students!

**I don't own Naruto, Bleach, InuYasha, Kenshin, Avatar the Last Air-Bender, Samurai Deeper Kyo. or DBZ. **

Story "Speech" 'Thought' "_Jutsu"_ "**DEMON Speech"** '**DEMON Thought'**_ '**Inner Voice' **_'**_Written'_**

_**Chapter 4 From Sand to Leaf, A New Life Begins!**_

* * *

(4 years later: In Suna)

Gaara, Temari & Kankuoro (A.K.A. Kan) were running for their lives, why you might ask, well that's really simple, It's because Aang Subaku, Refused to kill his son Gaara, & so the people of Suna Killed him, his Wife, his Brother-in–Law & his mother, and now They were after the kids, Their only hope was to reach The Fire Nation Borders, then they would be safe.

"So why are we going their again?!" Kan asked with a worried face,

"Because Little Bro, MY fiancé lives their…" Temari started,

"…& Sarutobi-Samawas Dads friend, they'll help us!" Gaara Finished,

"Yea, Well, Don't look now but we have incoming bogies, at 3, 5, 7, & 9 O-Clock." Kan said

"Don't you worry, I'll get them all at once." Gaara said "_Demonic Earth Art: Royal Desert Coffin!"_

Within 2 seconds all 4 squads that's 40 ninja, were Covered in Sand & then the 1 thing they never wanted to hear directed at them, was.

"_Demonic Earth Art: Royal Desert Funeral!", _& when that was said Their Bodies were crushed & their blood & Guts were sprayed EVERY WHERE, as the 3 academe students crossed the border to the safety of The Dense Forests in The Land of Fire, & Heading to The Village Hidden in the Leaves, they knew that they were safe.

* * *

(3 Weeks Later: At Konoha's N.A.)age 12)

It was a normal day at KNA, kids learned to improve their Aim, Master new Jutsu's, & the basic fighting Stance's, yup a normal day, & now it was the lunch time brake, but this time it wasn't normal, for you see Konoha's Number 1 young Couple, were being dragged away from each other, 1 by her lil sis, & the other by a Pink-Haired Dragoness. Now let's see what's going on.

Naruto was sitting on HIS, swing, and Sakura was laying on he slide,

"So what do you want Sakura?" Naruto asked,

"I am willing to pay 1 weeks' worth of Ramon for you, IF you can Promise me ONE thing!" She replied,

"As long as it's not some dude's _**thing **_I can." He said back with a grin that looked like his Grandpa Jiraiya's 'Ero Smile', "But for that much Ramon I Promise I will do almost anything."

Sakura sat up strait and stiff as a board, her eyes were as wide as dinner plates, she was also blushing madly, but continued, "NO, not that, all I want is to be kissed by Sasuke once, that's all."

"OK, Deal, But I think I can do ya 1 step better." he said, & that was when she saw IT, "The Prank Face" was plastered on Naruto's Blond Head, & before she could say anything he was gone in a flash of BLACK light.

* * *

(On the other side of Campus)

The two Hyuga sisters were in the girls restroom,

"What do you need Hanabi-Chan?" Hinata asked,

"I was told that "Good Sisters Share" Nee-Chan, Do they?" Hanabi Asked in return,

"Yes they do Hanabi-Chan, why?" Hinata replied a little puzzled,

"Are we good sisters Nee-Chan?" Hanabi asked again,

"Of course we Hanabi, Why would you ask that, we share everything, of course we're good sisters!" Hinata yelled back,

"No, we don't Nee-Chan." She replied sadly,

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked again she was puzzled,

"We don't share everything."Hanabi said,

"Tell me what it is that we don't share & I promise we will." She told her lil sis,

"Naru-Nii-Kun, We don't share him and, AND I LOVE HIM TOO!" Hanabi said as she started crying,

"Oh My God, you love him too" Hinata said then realization dawned on her, "…oh Hanabi come here." Hinata said as she hugged her still crying sister,

"Listen Hanabi, I'm willing to share MY Naru-Kun with you under 1 & only 1 condition got that!" Hinata said to her,

"Really… (Sniffle)…You mean it… (Sniffle)… what is the condition Nee-Chan?" Hanabi replied,

"I get to, be the 1st of us to get in to his Pants, & ride, his 13 inch long Rod!" Hinata saidwith a sultry smile, all Hanabi could do was blush & nod her head,

* * *

**(A/N. The ByakuGan can _SEE THROUGH ANYTHING_, so in this Hinata can see through Naruto's pants &_ BOXERS_)**

* * *

(10 minutes later)

In front of the Academe Gates covered in shadows,

"There you are, I have a dare for ya bro." a boy said,

"I'll do yours, if you do 1 for me!" the other boy said, 2 minutes later.

"You'll love it bro, my gal taste like Blue barriers, Oh, & if this gets me killed, my Sprite will kill you, got that." The 1st boy said,

"Yea, yea, same hear bro." the other said.

* * *

(Else where in Konoha)

"OK you 3 shall live in The Leaf Plaza, Room, A-4, that's right next to the Ninja Academe, Hears a map of Konoha, the map has restricted zones, by color, Black is forbidden unless you are Juonin& up, Red is for Clan ONLY, Green is for Ninja's only, White is Free For All, now here are your keys & papers you can go now." With that the 3 people bowed Said "Thank you Sandaime-Sama." & then they left to start their new lives.

* * *

(Back at the Academe 15 minutes later)

Class was about to start up again, & as Kurenai opened the door to her class she saw something she never expected, right in front of the class were 5 people, Kissing, the 1st 2, were Sasuke & Sakura, Sasuke's Tongue was literally down her throat, His left hand was on her right breast, & his right hand was squeezing her ass, & Sakura had 1 hand on his head & the other on his ass,

The other 3 were Naruto, Hinata, & Hanabi, they were in a 3-way French kiss, Naruto had bothofhis hands on both of the gals asses, Hinata, had her left hand in his pants, & her right one on his head, while Hanabi had her left hand on his ass, & her right over his heart, & under/in-between Hinata's Breasts, And the whole class was quiet for the 1st time after lunch, mainly because they were trying in vain to get their jaws off the floor, & their eyes back in their sockets, That's when Sasuke spoke,

"You were right bro, I did like it, But she taste like Cherries." Sasuke said, Sakura just blushed,

"See, I was right again, & so were you I'm still alive, & Hanabi taste like Black berries." Naruto said, this caused Hanabito blush & hide behind him, "Oh, & Sakura You do remember our deal right?!"

"Yes Naruto, all the Ramon you can eat for a week, I remember." Sakura said

"So Sasuke, Are you up for a Double Date with us?" Naruto asked

"Sure as long as I can get more cherries I don't care." He said, this caused Sakura to blush even more, & The Sasuke & Naruto Fan-Clubs to finally disband, It was also at this time the Kurenai called the start of class causing everyone to sit in their seats & pay attention to the blackboard.

* * *

(Later Hyuga Compound)

It was 11p.m. and Hiashi was sitting in his favorite Black Recliner, Hime was in her purple recliner, the kids were all in bed, When Hiashi found out what happened at the academe from his wife and he was PISSED.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LET HIM DATE **BOTH **OF MY DAUGHTERS?!" Hiashi yelled,

"Look at it this way dear, At least you KNOW who holds the hearts of both of our Daughters, & where he lives…" Hime said,

At this Hiashi calmed down & smiled "Your right my love."

"Good because if you dared to say that I was wrong... YOU WOULD BE SLEEPING WITH THE INUZUKA'S FOR A MONTH!"** (A/N This is the Ninja way of saying your sleeping in the dog house)**Hime said as Hiashi's face paled Whiter then snow, and thenshe got up & went to bed with a smile on her face knowing that Hiashi was just like his sensei, Jiraiya, & thought with his dick, like most MEN do.

* * *

(The next day)

Kurenai came to class 10 minutes later that day wearing her Juonin Uniform, followed by 3 kids, When Shikamaru saw the blond girl he paled, then she Tackled, Glompted, Hugged, & Kissed Him moaning his name, making the 2 boys she came with mad, but glad for their big sis, after everything settled down they introduced themselves,

"Hn, I'm Gaara Subaku, I'm The Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi (1 tailed) Dog Demon of Earth, I like my family, I hate ignorant people, my hobby is training ndbuilding sandcastles, & I want to findthat1 person worth living for."

"Whatever, I'm Kankuoro Subaku I'm a Puppet-Nin, but just call me Kan everyone does, I like my family, my puppets, & Kabuki Make-up, I hate Pompous Bastards, My hobbies are training, & Making new puppets, My dream is to be the world's # 1 Puppet Master."

"Hi ya, I'm Tamari Subaku, The Fan Queen, I like my Family, my Fiancé Shikamaru Nara & my cousin Naruto, **(A/N. I wanted Gaara & Naruto to be related, But the Suna Sib's WILL NOT have the Namikaze's DouJutsu "The KamiGan")**I HATE SUNA, **(read the 1st paragraph on why)**my new hobby is Shika-Kun, & my dream is to have an obedient husband, 6, kids 4 girls, & 2 boys, and you had better, give them all to me ya lazy ass or Gaara will kill you for making me cry!"

At this Shikamaru paled worse than Hiashi, & said 1 word "Troublesome!", Gaara just smiled his Genocidal smile

"OK class calm down, I have some thing to say to all of you, As I'm sure you've noticed I'm a Jouninnow & this week is my last week with you, on Monday you will have a new sensei, it will also be the start of your 5th & 6th year hear at KNA, now I don't you to fuss about this, because I've completed my dream, so I want you to be happy for me, Oh, 1 more thing on Friday we'll have a party, so bring food, & drinks, now it's time for class so Shut the hell up." Kurenai stated.

* * *

**(A/N. The Husband/Wife stuff comes from a gift My Dad, lil bro, & I got for mom on mother's day, it reads "Rule 1: Moms the BOSS!", then there's a heart & below that reads "Rule 2: See Rule 1" LOL right now.)**

* * *

(5 hours later Lunch)

The gang were sitting under THEIR tree,

"So you're Shika's Gal, & you 2 are her bro's, so how am I your cousin?" Naruto said

It was Gaara who answered, "Mother's Name was Azula Uzumaki, and she was Aunt Kushina's, your mothers older sister!"

"Oh." Everyone said

"So Naruto, do ya think they can join us, make it "The K-16" instead of "The K-13", I mean 13 is unlucky!" Sasuke Said,

"And they are Family Naru-Kun." Hinata said,

"Sure, they can join if they want to that is." He replied,

"Um, What the Hell are you guys talking about?" Kan asked

"Do you want to join my Gang, We are called the K-13 or the Konoha13, and with you 3 we would have 16, thus K-16, so will you join us?" Naruto said to them,

As he stood up so did the others, & then he put out his hand, and so did every else, as they all put their hands together, they waited for the 3 new comers, soon Tamari, & Kan, joined in, but when Gaara added his hand to the mix something very wired happened……. They all VANISHED!

* * *

(A/N. Sorry. for the Cliff hanger, I hate them too, but it is needed, again sorry, R&R Tell me Where do you think they went?

* * *

Translation

Suna-Sand

Subaku-Desert

DouJutsu- Eye Jutsu's ByakuGan, ShaninGan KamiGan, ext.

The KamiGan- The DouJutsu of the NamiKaze Clan. Known members of the NamiKaze Clan: Jiraiya & Tsunade NamiKaze, their daughter Shizune NamiKaze, & their son Minato "The Yondaime" NamiKaze & His son Naruto NamiKaze. Known users of The KamiGan: Only the males of the NamiKaze Clan. It is obtained at the age of 10.

Lv. 1, Looks: The White is Black, the Irises are Red, protruding from the Irises are 6 orange claw marks, 3 on each side, each representing 2 elements, the pupal is a Black slit.

Known users: All male NamiKaze's, & every 0.0000001 out of 10 female NamiKaze's.

Base Powers are: 1. Can copy ANYTHING it see's, Weapons, Cloths, Jutsu's, (Nin, Gen, Tai, Dou, Hi, Kin, Ken, or YouJutsu's),

2. Can See 360 degrease & Pressure(Black) & Pleasure(red) Points,

3. The Strengths' & Weaknesses of what it see's & how to improve them,

& 4. Can master a Jutsu with only 1 use.

Lv. 2, The whole eye turns Black, with a Red slit as the pupal, & 6 Orange dots each representing 2 elements, they are constantly circling the pupal, lastly similar to the Hyuga's, the vanes around the eyes are more defined & glow a Demonic Red.

Only Known user: Lord Demon Eyes Kyo NamiKaze, a 4/5ths demon of Death, 1/5ths Human.

Advanced Power's are: 1. allows the use of Chakra, Youki, & Reiatsu.

2. Allows user to see (read) the Personality, **(Shy, Emo, Happy ect.)** & Threat level **(Think of BDZ'S Saiyen Scouter E.G. A worm TLV. 0, Student- TLV. 1-5, Genin- TLV. 6-10, Chuunin- TLV. 11-15, Jounin- TLV. 16-20, ANBU- TLV 21-25, Sannin TLV 26-28, Kage, 29, Biju 0-5- TLV. 30, Biju 6-10- TLV. 30+)** the higher the numbers the more deadly, Ranking goes from 0-30 but the Kyubi is more then 30,

3. Regenerate lost Blood, Bones, Organs, & other body parts, **(Even the Heart & Brain),**

& 4. Copies ALL Kekki Genki's, without the weaknesses.

**_WARNING USER _WILL_ TURN IMMORTAL IF 3RD LV IS ACTIVATED, DEATH CAN & WILL ONLY HAPPEN ON THE BATTLE GROUND, USER_ WILL BE _FORCED TO WATCH HIS &/OR HER FRIENDS, FAMILY &/OR LOVED ONES_ DIE_! _**LV 3 powers are unknown.

The K-16- A Gang started by Naruto, Made up of, The Rookie 9, Team Guy, The Sand Sib's, & Hanabi.

NinJutsu-Ninja Arts

GenJutsu-Illusion Arts

TaiJutsu-Marshal Arts

HiJutsu-Secret Arts

KinJutsu-Forbidden Arts

KenJutsu-Sword Arts

YouJutsu –Demonic Arts

ShaninGan- Copy Eye

Yondaime- The 4th

Sandaime- The 3rd

* * *

**See Ya Next Time. Oh Hi Kyubi why are you here?**


	4. Chapter 5 The Demon's Den!

**Naruto: & The Power of Ying & Yang**

**I don't own Naruto, Bleach, InuYasha, Kenshin, Avatar, SDK, or DBZ. **

Story "Speech" 'Thought' "_Jutsu", _"**DEMON Speech" '****DEMON Thought' '****Inner Voice' **'_**Written'**_

_**Chapter 5 Into the Demon's Den, Then Home Again!**_

* * *

(At an Unknown Location)

Naruto & the Gang appeared in a DARK place, the only light came from 10 Throne's each was a different color, they were covered in Demonic, & Satanic markings, & on the hand rests were human SCULLS, on the top of the throne was a Demon's Head.

The largest of them was Ruby Red with Pink highlights, on the head of the throne was the Kanji for 9, it had the head of a Fox, on it were 2 people, a man that looked like an older Naruto, but had Black hair, He wore a Black Druid Robe with a white Sash, andallthe other men wore the same thing. The other person was a woman who was sitting on the man's lap with her arms around his neck, she looked like an older Hinata with Fiery Pink Hair, she wore a White Druid Robe with a Black Sash, and the other gals wore them as well. They were the Kyubi; they went by the names Anubis, & Vixen.

To the Right was a Silver Throne, with the Kanji for 8 on the Head, it had the head of a Snake, on the throne was an older version of Sasuke, with metallic-Silver hair, He was the Hachibi; his name was Hydra.

Next to him was an Emerald Green Throne, with the Kanji for 6 on its head, it had the head of a Lion, on it was an older looking Lee, with a Green Lions Main, He was the Rokubi; his name was Leo.

Next to him was an Amber Orange Throne, with the Kanji for 4 on its head, it had the head of a Scorpion, on it was an older Shino, with a Fire Red Hair, He was the Yonbi; his name was Scorpio.

Next to him was a Sapphire Blue Throne, with the Kanji for 2 on its head, it had the head of a Cat, on it was an older looking Hanabi, with Liquid-like Aqua-Blue hair, She was the Nibi; her name was Isis.

The last one on the Right was an Amethyst Purple Throne, with the Kanji for 0 on its head, it had the head of a Bull/Ox, on it was an older looking Shikamaru, with Diamond-like hair, and He was the Reibi; his name was Taurus.

To the Left was a Gold Throne, with the Kanji for 7 on its Head, it had the head of a Tiger, on it was a man that looked to be Neji but only a few years older, He had Golden hair with silver Tiger stripes, He was the Shichibi; his name was Thor.

Next to him was a Pearl White Throne, with the Kanji for 5 on its head, it had the head of a Wolf, on it was an older looking version of Kiba, with White hair & 2 gray stripes 1 on each side of his head above his ears, He was the Gobi; his name was Cerberus.

Next to him was a Topaz Yellow Throne, with the Kanji for 3 on its head, it had the head of a Dragon, on it was an older looking Sakura, with Platinum Blond hair, She was the Sanbi; her name was Ryuhime.

The last one on the Left, was an Ebony Black Throne, with the Kanji for 1 on its head, it had the head of a Dog, on it was an older Gaara, with Dirty Brown Hair, but the Kanji for love was above his Right eye & it was black not red, He was the Ichibi; his name was Aries.

When they all got their bearings they all realized 1 thing, IT WAS BALL FREEZING COLD, looking down they all realized something else they were Naked, & did the only logical thing, they all screamed, the boys put their hands over their stuff, while the gals hid behind their boyfriends, the only one not reacting to this was Gaara who just stood there with a blank face & his arms at his sides.

"**WELCOME, NARUTO HOW ARE YOU?" **Anubis asked his container.

"Fine Foxx, but I got some Q's that need some A's, if ya know what I mean!" Naruto replied,

"**ASK & YOU SHALL RECEIVE." **Anubis said.

"1. Where are we? 2. Why are we nude? 3. How did we get here? & 4. Who are they?" Naruto asked

"**RIGHT TO THE POINT NARUTO, WELL YOU ARE IN THE REALM OF DA-MOUN, YOU ARE NUDE BECAUSE, WELL LETS FACE FACTS WE ARE DEMONS WE LIVE TO MESS WITH YOU HUMANS,(**at this all the demons started to laugh**) HOW YOU GOT HERE WELL THAT'S BECAUSE WE NEEDED TO TALK TO YOU, WHEN ALL OF YOU JINCHUURIKI'S TOUCHED WE TRANSPORTED YOU INTO A 'SHARED MIND-SCAPE' SO THAT WE COULD TALK, AS FOR WHO WE ARE, WE ARE THE BIJU 10, OR RATHER THE BIJU 11 NOW, SO IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE BEFORE WE GET DOWN TO BUSINESS?" **Anubis said with an amused look on his face.

"Yea, I have one other, who is the Sexy gal on your lap?" Naruto asked, only to get slapped upside the head by an angry, Hinata & Hanabi, & wolf whistles from the guys, who also got slapped by a girl.

It was Vixen who answered them **"MY NAME IS VIXEN I AM THE GOOD HALF OF KYUBI, I WAS ALSO HIS MATE BEFORE OROCHIMARU KILLED ME…" **Naruto interrupted her,

"How the HELL is that even possible?!" He demanded

"**SIMPLE WHEN THAT GAY-BASTARD, KILLED ME, MY SOUL WENT INTO ANUBIS' BODY, WHEN YOUR PARENTS USED THAT JUTSU IT SEPARATED US & PUT US IN THE TWO OF YOU." **She said with a smile

This time Hinata spoke up "How did your souls merge?"

"**LESSSSTEN HATCHLING, WITH USSSS DEMONSSSS THE TERM 'SSSSOUL MATESSSS' TAKESSSS ON AN ALL NEW MEANING, FOR YOU SSSSEE WE DEMONSSSS, WE MATE FOR LIFE, & EVEN IF OUR MATESSSS DIE THEY REMAIN WITH USSSS, THE PROSSSSESSSS IS QUITE SSSSIMPLE, BECAUSSSSE WE ARE 98 PERSSSSENT ENERGY, & ONLY 2 PERSSSSENT FLESH, & BLOOD, NOW ENOUGH TALK IT'SSSSS TIME FOR BUSSSSINESSSSSSSS!" **Hydra stated,

"**INDEED IT IS, NOW KIT LISTEN UP, & LISTEN WELL, GREAT EVILS ARE ON THE RISE 1****st ****UP ARE KNOWN AS, AKATSUKI, (**Tell me if this is right or wrong**) 2****ND ****IS OROCHIMARU, HE IS AFTER YOU & SASUKE, & LASTLY IS NEMESIS THE 10 TAILED PANTHER DEMON, SHE IS THE BRINGER OF THE APOCALYPSE, SHE IS ALSO THE 1 BEING WE DEMONS FEAR MORE THEN KAMI."** Anubis said, at this point all the demons cringed in fear & dread.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're telling us that 11 demons are afraid of only 1 Pussy of a Demoness, how bad can this bitch be, I mean come on!" Naruto said with an air of confidence.

"**WE FEAR HER BECAUSE SHE'S OUR MOTHER YOU DUMB FUCK!!" **All the demons yelled at the same time. & that 1 line had Naruto & the gang balling with laughter, even Neji, & Gaara were laughing.

"**THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER KIT, WE MUST GET YOU ALL READY FOR HER SCORN OR YOUR WORLD WELL BURN TO ASH FASTER THEN IT TOOK KAMI TO CREATE YOUR PLANET, & THE LIFE ON IT!" **Anubis yelled.

"OK, OK, fine, but really who would have guessed that the Biju would fear a woman!"

"**SHE IS NOT JUST A WOMAN, SHE IS OUR GOD DAMNED, FUCKING, BITCHY, ASS-WHOLE OF A MOTHER!" **Anubis screamed at his kit,

"Fine, so what do we do & can you please give us some clothes!" Naruto asked reminding everyone that they were still nude. A chorus of "yea give us some clothes" followed his statement.

"**WELL KIT WE WERE PLANING TO ANYWAYS, THESE CLOTHES WILL BE DIFFERENT FROM NORMAL NINJA CLOTHS, MAINLY BECAUSE THEY WELL BE MADE, OF OUR FUR, SKIN, & SCALES, WE WILL ALSO GIVE YOU WEAPONS MADE OF OUR FANGS, CLAWS, & HORNS, ALL OF THEM WILL ABSORB YOUR CHAKRA, YOUKI, &/OR REIATSU & BECOME HEAVIER AND MORE POWERFUL, NOW THIS PART IS ONLY FOR OUR CONTAINERS, WE WILL ALSO TEACH YOU HOW TO MASTER YOUR YOU-JUTSU'S, & HOW TO DO DEMONIC COMBINATION JUTSU'S, IS THAT CLEAR," **Anubis asked.

At the same time they all said "Yes Sir!" after that 11 different lights engulfed the K-16, then died down minutes later.

* * *

(You can skip this it will get repetitive, these are their new looks)

Naruto now had Red Kyubi Eyes, 3 whisker marks on each cheek, 2 black fox ears w/ red tips 9 tails same as his ears, & Gold hair, He wore Black Leather Goggles that had Ruby Quarts Lenses over his Eyes,**(A/N Think Cyclops From X-Men the Movie 1, 2, & 3.)**A pitch Ass Black Anbu Outfit, W/ Blood Red Mummy wraps on his arms & legs, 2 Red spike-Knuckled Gloves, 2 Black Arm Guards with Tri-tipped Kunai Launchers on each arm (they are 10 lbs each & have 10 Kunai each), 2 Black Leg Guards W/ the Kanji for 9 on them, Black Ninja boots, & 1 Black Hokagestyle coat with a hood, The Red flames goes Around the edges of the hood, from his feet to his Ass, & From his hands to his elbows, In the center of his Back was The NamiKaze Spiral, Above that reads "Demon of the Leaf", on his Right Arm is the Kanji for "King of the Foxes", on his Left Arm is the Kanji for "Master of Darkness", On the back of his Hood was the Kanji for Fire, & 2 Swords strapped to his hips, the 1st was Zangetsu, & the 2nd was Zeraki, their Bankai's are: 1st;He Looks like Zangetsu w/his Black Sword, the 2nd; Zeraki comes to life to fight with him. (All Kanji's are in red)

Hinata now had Pink Kyubi eyes(they can see 360'), 2 whisker marks, 2 fox ears, & 9 Tails they are white with pink tips, & Long Blue/black hair, 45 DD-cup Brest, White Anbu outfit, 2 Pink Fuck me gloves, 2 white bracelets, 2 White leg Guards w/ the Kanji for 9, White Fuck me boots, & 1 White Hokage style coat, The Hot Pink Flames are same as Naruto's, In the center of her Back is the Hyuga Flame, Above that reads "Demon of the Shogo 8 Tri-Grams", on her Right Arm is the Kanji for "Queen of the Foxes", on her Left Arm is the Kanji for "Mistress of Light", & 2 Swords strapped to her back, 1st was Orihime, & the 2nd Rangeku, Their Bankai's are: 1st; Her Looks & a White Sword, 2nd; Rangeku comes to life to fight with her. (Kanji's are in Pink)

Sasuke had his Mangekyo ShaninGan Eyes (he was Born with them) 2 Snake Fangs (Vampire-Like) 8 Silver Snake Heads w/The 3 Tomae ShaninGan eyes & 1 Snake tail coming out of his back, Black hair, the Uchiha Ring on his right ring finger, a Black Anbu outfit, Gray Mummy wraps on his arms & legs, 2 Gray Poison-tipped Spiked-Knuckled Gloves, 2 Arm-Guard/Folding Fuuma Shuriken & wire Launchers (10 lbs each), 2 Black Leg Guards w/ the Kanji for 8, Black Ninja boots, & 1 Black Hokage style coat, it had Black Flames that were Outlined in Silver, they were in the same Design as Naruto's, in the center of his Back is The Uchiha Fan, Above that reads "Demon of the Black Flames", on his Right Arm is the Kanji for "King of the Snakes", on his Left Arm is the Kanji for "Master of Metal", & 2 Swords Strapped to his back, 1st is Renji, 2nd is Byakkuya, their Bankai's are: 1;Rinji's Bankai Looks & Snake Sword, 2; Senbonzakura's Bankai. (Kanji's are in Silver)

Neji has Gold Shichibi Tiger Eyes (they can see 359.8') 3 whisker marks, Golden Tiger ears, 7 Golden Tiger tails coming out of his back, long Black hair with gold tiger stripes, the Hyuga Ear-Rings, a Black Anbu outfit, Gold Mummy wraps on his arms & legs, 2 Gold Spiked-Knuckled Gloves, 2 Arm-guard/ Smoke ball Launchers (10 lbs each), 2 Black Leg Guards w/ the Kanji for 7, Black Ninja boots, & 1 Black Hokage style coat, it had Gold Flames, they were in same Design as Naruto's, in the center of his Back is The Hyuga Flame, Above that reads "Demon of the Katin", on his Right Arm is the Kanji for "King of the Tigers", on his Left Arm is the Kanji for "Master of Lightning", & 2 Swords Strapped to his back, 1st is Tosen, 2nd is Sajin, their Bankai's are: 1;Tosen's Looks & Golden Sword, 2; Sajin appears to do battle. (Kanji's are in Gold)

Lee has Green Rokubi Lion Eyes, 3 whisker marks, Green Lion Ears, 6 Green Lion tails coming out of his back, Black Lions main, a Black Anbu outfit, Green Mummy wraps on his arms & legs, 2 Green Fingerless Gloves with metal plates on the backs, 2 Arm-Guard/Shuriken Launchers (100 lbs each), 2 Black Leg Guards w/ the Kanji for 6,(200 lbs each) Black Ninja boots, & 1 Black Hokage style coat(600 lbs), it has Green Flames, they are in same Design as Naruto's, in the center of his Back is The Maito Fist, Above that reads "Demon of the GoKen", on his Right Arm is the Kanji for "King of the Lions", on his Left Arm is the Kanji for "Master of Nature", & 2 Swords Strapped to his back, 1st is Chad, 2nd is Uryu, their Bankai's are: 1;Chad's double arm Look, 2; Uryu appears & gives Long Range assist. (Kanji's are in Green)

Kiba has Gray Gobi Wolf Eyes, White Wolf Ears, 5 White Wolf tails coming out of his back, Brown hair, The Red InuZuka Fang Face-Paint, a Black Anbu outfit, White Mummy wraps on his arms & legs, 2 White Spiked-Knuckled Gloves, 2 Arm-Guard/Food Pill Launchers (10 lbs each), 2 Black Leg Guards w/ the Kanji for 5, Black Ninja boots, & 1 Black Hokage style coat, it had White Flames, they are in the same Design as Naruto's, in the center of his Back is The Inuzuka Fang, Above that reads "Demon of the Dog House", on his Right Arm is the Kanji for "King of the Wolfs", on his Left Arm is the Kanji for "Master of Ice", & 2 Swords Strapped to his back, 1st is InuYasha, 2nd is Sesshomaru, their Bankai's are: 1; InuYasha's looks & a Big ASS Sword, 2; An 8 foot tall White Wolf appears to fight. (Kanji's are in White)

Shino has Orange Yonbi Scorpion Eyes,2 Scorpion Fangs protruding from the sides of his face, 4 Scorpion tails coming out of his back & 2 Scorpion claws sprouting from his wrists, Black hair, a Black Anbu outfit, Orange Mummy wraps on his arms & legs, 2 orange Spiked-Knuckled Gloves, 2 Arm-Guard/Kunai & wire Launchers (10 lbs each), 2 Black Leg Guards w/ the Kanji for 4, Black Ninja boots, & 1 Black Hokage style coat, it has Orange Flames, they are in the same Design as Naruto's, in the center of his Back is The Aburame Golden Hive, Above that reads "Demon of the KikaiChu", on his Right Arm is the Kanji for "King of the Scorpion", on his Left Arm is the Kanji for "Master of Fire", & 2 Swords Strapped to his back, 1st is Kaien, 2nd is Battousai, their Bankai's are: 1;Looks like Kaien & has a Poisonous Sword, 2; Battousai appears to slay Shino's foes. (Kanji's are in Orange) (a/n Battousai; as in Battousai the Man slayer, from Ruroni Kenshin)

Sakura now had Yellow Sanbi Dragon eyes, 2 whisker marks, 2 VERY SMALL Dragon Horns, & 3 Dragon Tails, & Long Pink hair, 28 B-cup breast, A White Anbu outfit, 2 Yellow Fuck me gloves, 2 white bracelets, 2 White leg Guards w/ the Kanji for 3, White Fuck me boots, & 1 White Hokage style coat, The Yellow Flames are same as Naruto's, In the center of her Back is the White (outlined in black) Haruno Inner-Circle, and a Cherry Tree within it, Above that reads "Demon of the Pink Mist", on her Right Arm is the Kanji for "Queen of the Dragons", on her Left Arm is the Kanjifor"Mistress of the Wind", & 2 Swords strapped to her back, 1st was Soi-Fon, & the 2nd Yachiru, Their Bankai's are: 1st; Her Looks & 2 Gold Fangs,1 on each of her middle fingers, 2nd; A Pink mist appears. (Kanji's are in Yellow)

Hanabi now had Blue Nibi Cat Eyes (they can see 359.5'), 2 Blue cat ears, 2 Blue Cat tails, 2 whisker marks, Purple/Black Hair, 36 C-cup breast, a White Anbu outfit, Blue Fuck me Gloves, 2 White bracelets, 2 White Leg Guards w/ the Kanji for 2, White Fuck me boots, & 1 White Hokage style coat The Blue Flames are in the same design as Naruto's, in the center of her Back is The Hyuga Flame, Above that reads "Demon of the JyuuKen", on her Right Arm is the Kanji for "Queen of the Cats", on her Left Arm is the Kanji for "Mistress of Water", & 2 Swords strapped to her back the 1st is Rukia, & the 2nd is Youruichi, their Bankai's are: 1; Rukia's Gegai Looks w/ Red Sword, 2; A 7'5" Black Panther appears. (Kanji's are in Blue)

Gaara has Tan Ichibi Shukaku Eyes, 2 Dog ears tan with blue vains, 1 Dog tail tan w/Blue Vains, it was coming out of his back, Red hair, Above his left eye in Red kanji, is the Kanji for love, & his goard was at his waist, a Black Anbu outfit, Brown Mummy wraps on his arms & legs, 2 Brown Spiked-Knuckled Gloves, 2 Arm-Guard/Senbon Launchers (10 lbs each), 2 Black Leg Guards w/ the Kanji for 1, Black Ninja boots, & 1 Black Hokage style coat, it had Brown Flames, they are in the same Design as Naruto's, in the center of his Back is The Subaku cactus, Above that reads "Demon of the Desert", on his Right Arm is the Kanji for "King of the Dogs", on his Left Arm is the Kanji for "Master of Earth", & 2 Swords Strapped to his back, 1st is Gin, 2nd is Shunsui, their Bankai's are: 1;Gin's Looks & a Long ass Sword, 2; Shunsui comes out to play. (Kanji's are in Brown)

Shikamaru has Black ReibiBulls Eyes, Purple bulls ears, 2 Diamond bulls Horns & No tails coming out of his back, Black hair, a Black Anbu outfit, Purple Mummy wraps on his arms & legs, 2 Purple Spiked-Knuckled Gloves, 2 Arm-Guard/Shuriken Launchers (10 lbs each), 2 Black Leg Guards w/ the Kanji for 0, Black Ninja boots, & 1 Black Hokage style coat, it had Purple Flames, they are in the same Design as Naruto's, in the center of his Back is The Nara Pineapple, Above that reads "Demon of the Shadows", on his Right Arm is the Kanji for "King of the Bulls", on his Left Arm is the Kanji for "Master of Jules", & 2 Swords Strapped to his back, 1st is Urahara, 2nd is Jushiro, their Bankai's are: 1; Looks like Urahara & cane Sword, 2; Jushiro enters the land of the living. (Kanji's are in Purple)

All the other were wearing their Shuppoden outfits but the guys wore black, & the Gals wore White.

Chouji had 2 giant Hammers made of Demon bones, & a Black Hokage style coat, with no flames, on the back was the Akamichi Hammer,

Kan had 3 new puppets, made of Demon Bones, & a Black Hokage style coat, it had no Flames, on the Back is The Subaku cactus,

Temari had a new Fan made of Demon Bones, and Skin, & a White Hokage style coat, it had no Flames, on the Back is The Subaku cactus,

Ten-Ten had 20 different weapon summoning scrolls, the scrolls were made of Demon Skin & Scales, while the weapons in hem were made of Demon Bones, Fangs, & Horns, & a White Hokage style coat, it had no Flames, on the Back is The Touko Anvil,

Ino had 2 sai's made of Demon Horns, & a White Hokage style coat, it had no Flames, on the Back is The Yanamaka Lilly.

(End of Description)

* * *

"Oh sweet look at these outfits man, we are dressed to kill!" Naruto stated.

"**INDEED YOU ARE, NOW NARUTO LISTEN UP, THE SWORDS WE GAVE TO ALL OF YOU ARE DESIGNED AFTER KAKASHI HATAKE'S IN THE WAY THAT BY SAYING THEIR NAME, FOLLOWED BY THE WORD BANKAI, THEY BECOME MORE POWERFUL, TO LEARN THEIR NAMES YOU MUST VISIT THEM IN THE MIND SCAPE, I'D ADVISE YOU ALL TO STUDY UNDER US AFTER YOU LEARN THEIR NAMES, IN ORDER TO LEARN THE 6 GREAT SWORD DANCES (GSD)!"** Anubis said in a calm voice.

"OK, so talk to the sword, learn its name, & then train with demons, oh yea we are going to be bad ass ninja!" Kiba remarked.

"**SEE YA LATER KITS, GOOD-BUY FOR NOW!" **Vixen said as she snapped her fingers, & Naruto & the gang were transported back to The Ninja Academe.

* * *

(Translations & Info)

Anubis –Egyptian God of the dead, in this he is the Bad Kyubi.

Vixen- Term for a female fox, in this it's the name of the Good Kyubi.

Hydra- Greek myth, large snake, if you cut off its head 3 grow in its place, in this he is the Hachibi.

Leo- Greek myth, 5 foot tall Lion killed Orion the hunter, in this he is the Rokubi.

Scorpio- Greek myth, 5 foot tall Scorpion it killed Charon the Sentor, & was killed by Orion the hunter, in this he is the Yonbi.

Isis- Egyptian Goddess, in this she is the Nibi.

Taurus- Greek myth, 5 foot tall Ox/Bull, said to be an animal form of Zeus King of the Greek Gods, In this he is the Reibi

Thor- North's myth, North's God of the Storms, in this he is the Shichibi.

Cerberus- Greek myth, A 20 foot tall, 3 headed dog that guards the gates of the after-life, in this he is the Gobi.

Ryuhime- Ryu- Dragon, Hime- Princes. Ryuhime- Dragon Princes or Princes of the Dragon's. In this she is the Sanbi.

Aries- Greek myth, Greek God of War, in this he is the Ichibi.

Nemesis- Enemy, EVIL, in this she is the Juubi (I think this means 10 Tailed but I'm not 100 sure, if I'm wrong please tell me thanks)

Biju- Bi- Tailed, Ju- Beast/Demons, Biju- Tailed Beast, or Tailed Demons.

Mangekyo ShaninGan- Kaleidoscope-Copy-Wheel Eye.

Shogo 8 Tri-Grams- Protection of the 8 Tri-Grams.

The KikaiChu- Destruction Bugs.

CHAKRA- the Power of Life.

YOUKI- the Power of Demon's, for Demonic Jutsu's & Sword attacks.

REIATSU- the Power of the Dead, Only for Naruto.

* * *

The 6 GSD- KenJutsu: Turtle, Tiger, Dragon, Phoenix, Wolf, Fox.

Turtle- Sword Art of: Water, (Agility) & Ice (Defence) .

Tiger- Sword Art of: Earth, (Deffince) & Plant, (Stealth).

Dragon- Sword Art of: Wind, (Speed) & Lightning (Power).

Phoenix- Sword Art of: Fire, (Power) Metal, (Strength) & Jules (Defence).

Wolf- Sword Art of: Blood, (Speed & Agility) Gravity, (Defence & Stealth) & Chaos (Power & Strength).

Fox- Sword Art of: Light, (Balanced) & Darkness (Balanced).

**THE REALM OF DA-MOUN-** The Demon Realm.

* * *

**_I'm sorry updates will come slower, because I'm taking care of my mother, she was in a car accident, please pray for her recovery, Thanks._**

**_More bad news folks, My Beta now has 2 jobs, & does not have the time to be my beta anymore so is anyone interested?!_**

**_Also the first lemon will CUM in Ch. 9, the problem is I SUCK at writingthem, so also if any wants to help me I will send you a rough draft of what I want._**

**_Next up, all the Chaps from the ending of 6 & up will take more time to do because they will be lots of research to do them right, it will be ANIME based, because unfortunately I have no Naruto MANGA, sorry manga fans._**

**_Lastly, the story I see 2 paths, need your info, Should Naruto's Team have 2 Sensei's or 1?, Kakashi is auto, can't be helped, Thanks!_**

**See Ya Next Time, Hi I'm Iruka & this is my assistant Mizuki!**


	5. Chapter 6 The New Genin's!

**Naruto: & The Power of Ying & Yang**

**I don't own Naruto, Bleach, InuYasha, Kenshin, or DBZ. **

**Beta Reader, is NickWolf-007**

**PLEASE REVIEW, Reviews are like air, NEED IT TO _LIVE_.**

Story "Speech" 'Thought' "_Jutsu" _"**DEMON/BOSS SUMMON Speech" **'**DEMON/BOSS SUMMON Thought' **'**Inner Voice' **'_**Written & KamiGan read out'**_

_**Chapter 6 Year 5 - 10 & Graduation!**_

* * *

(5th year at K.N.A.)age 13)

Naruto & the Gang, Spent their 5thyear with a sick-ass Sensei, named Hayate Gekko, since they got back they've kept ALL of their Hanyou looks under a Z-ranked GenJutsu to look normal,

The 5th year can be summed up to this Stealth-Monday, Tracking-Tuesday, TaiJutsu-Wednesday, GenJutsu-Thursday, NinJutsu-Friday, KenJutsu, Aim, & Written-Saturday, & Family Training-Sunday,

The ONLY thing different this year was that, 5th years could go & see the once yearly Chuunin Selection Exam Tournament, While they were there The Gang & their Class learned more things then, 2 WEEKS of going to the Academy.

* * *

(6th Year at K.N.A.)age 14)

The 6th year was the most exciting so far, for Naruto, why you ask, well lets take a look & see shall we.

It was the 1st day of the 6th year & all was going good, the gang was reunited, if only for a small amount of time; considering this was the gender specific coarse, but all was not as well as it seamed for you see, at the lunch brake Naruto fell to the ground screamingi n pain, rolling around, & holding his head, which was Glowing Red & black. He tore off his goggles, & hood and then pulled off the black clothed Kakashi-Mask witch has a red leaf seal over his lips, so that things can go through the mask andinto mouth, & he let it fall aroundhisneck. All this got the attention of everyone around him, including Anko, Shizune, Ibiki, & Kakashi, who all wanted to know what the hell was going on!!

After about 3 minutes, while gasping for air & looking at the ground, Naruto told them what happened,

"My...eyes...were in pain...the kind...of pain...that comes with...unlocking a DouJutsu's...next level of power...I should be fine in...a few minutes." as he looked up at the people aroundhim, he was bombarded with knowledge, & power, this is what he saw all at once...

**_'Kakashi Hatake- TLV.- 24, Personality.- Perv, K.G.- (Kekkei Genkai) The Sexy Beast(TSB): Pro's- User is a Magnet to the Opposite Sex(O.S.), The O.S. CAN NOT attack the user of TSB, Con's- Always active, Remedy- On/Off Seal(Tiger).'_**A silver streek appered in Naruto's Golgen hair, & his face became the most Handsomest anyone has ever seen.

**_'Ibiki Morino- TLV.- 24, Perso.- Sadist, K.G.- Nightmare Gaze (N.G.): Pro's- User can scare ANYONE SHIT-LESS with 1 glance Also forces the victom to see his or her oun worst fear, Con's- Always active, Remedy- On/Off Seal(Snake).'_**Naruto's Eyes grew an even more Satanic look.

**_'Shizune NamiKaze- TLV.- 20, Perso.- Loving, K.G.- KamiGan: Inactive, for the P & C. See Ch. 4 Translations, Remedy- None'_**

**_'Anko Mitarashi- TLV.- 23, Perso.- Slutty, but kind, K.G.- Dragon Fist(D.F.): Pro's The Dragon Head Tattoo, comes to life to kill your foes, Con's- Need 75 percent of the users MAX chakra to Summon the Dragon, Remedy- Substitute 75 percent of your Chakra, with15 present of your Reiatsu.' _**Soon A Black Dragon Head Tattoo Burned itself on Naruto's Right Palm.

_**'TenTen Touko- TLV.- 6, Perso.- Honest, K.G.- Soul Sword(S.S.): Pro's- When active can generate a Bladed weapon that is formed from your very SOUL, this kindofbladeis the best in the world & & can only be used by ONE person, Con's- If the blade is EVER broken it can NEVER BE SUMMONED AGAIN, & the summoner loses 25 percent of their current LIFE SPAN, Remedy- sub, The L.S. with 50 percent of your current Chakra Reserves.'**_A Tattoo of a Scythe Burner itself over Naruto's Heart, & his eyes could see 200 times better.

**_'Rock Lee- TLV.- 8, Perso.- Hyper, K.G.- 8 Gates(8-G's): Pro's- Power Boost, Con's- Possible Death, Remedy- Bypass The Gate of Death & use the Gate's of Heaven, Hell, or Earth, by using 1 of these 3 gates death is NOT in the equation.'_**11 Tenketsu in Naruto's Body started to Glow a Blinding Black, then faded away, & his muscles turned as hard as steel.

**_'Neji Hyuga- TLV.- 8, Perso.- Loyal, but Stuck-up, K.G.- ByakuGan: Pro's- Can see 359', Through ANYTHING, can see the chakra-network & power points, Con's- 1' blind Spot, & the AkaGan, Remedy- fuse with another Doujutsu.'_** His Hair grew longer & smoother, And his Eyes turned Snow White for 3 seconds.

**_'Chouji Akamichi- TLV.- 6, Perso.- Reliable, K.G.- Body Expansion (B.X.): Pro's- Denser body, Faster Metabolism, & Super Strength, Con's- Must eat ALL the time, & The 3 Akamichi Food Pills, Remedy- Senzu Beans, & a 4th AFP that counters the affects of the 1st 3.'_**Narruto looked like he gained 100 lbs in fat, but in less then 2 seconds it all turned into muscle mass.

**_'Shikamaru Nara- TLV.- 6.5, Perso.- Lazy-ASS, K.G.-Living Shadow(L.S.): Pro's- Complete control of ANYONE to do ANYTHING you want plus an I.Q. of 200, Con's- Takes allot of chakra, Remedy- Stop being LAZY & GET YOUR ASS TO THE TRAINING GROUND AND WORK YOUR ASSES OFF!'_**Naruto's Shadow started moving on its own free will, Gained an I.Q. of over 250.

**_'Ino Yanamaka- TLV.- 6, Perso.- Shallow, but kind to others, K.G.- Mind Walker(M.W.): Pro's- Can read others minds & take control of them, Con's- User leaves His or Her body Defenceless, Remedy- Integration with the Haruno Clan's Inner Will.'_**Naruto'shairgained some Platinum-Blond Highlights, His hair now reaches the base of his shoulder blades.

**_'Shino Aburame- TLV.- 7.5, Perso.- Analytical, K.G.- Living Hive(L.H.): Pro's- Millions of tiny allies , & can talk to bugs, Con's- People Will think you're gross, Remedy- None.'_**Billions of Black Widows Crawled into Naruto's Body, freaking out all but Shino, Shika, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Ibiki, & himself, Hinata ALMOST fainted, & Shizune DID.

**_'Kiba InuZuka- TLV.- 7, Perso.- Loyal, K.G.- Man-Beast(M-B): Pro's- K-9 Partner, & Enhanced Seances, Con's- Enhanced Seances, Remedy- Extensive training.'_**Naruto's Fangs, claws, & His 5 Seances, became sharper, and a Black 2-tailed Fox with Red tips appeared in front of them it was as big as a Golden Retriever, It turned to face Akamaru, & started playing with him, The Foxes name was was KageKit. (Shadow Fox)

**_'Sakura Haruno- TLV.- 7, perso.- Always PMSing, K.G.- Inner Will(I.W.): Pro's- 2 souls, Vast intelligence, & Super Strength, Con's- Mood-Swings, Remedy- Anger Management.'_**On the outside 2 Red Streeks ran down the sides of his head.

**_'Temari Subaku- TLV.- 6, Perso.- Bitchy, K.G.- None.'_**

**_'Kankouro Subaku- TLV.- 6, Perso.- Goth, K.G.- Puppet Hands: Pro's- power to control Inanamentobjects, Cons- Limited to Inanamentobjects, Remedy- Merge with the Living Shadow, & the ByakuGan' _**Naruto's finger tips glowed a Dark Red, as little chakra ropes shoot out.

**_'Gaara Subaku- TLV.- 8, Perso.- Sadist, K.G.- None.'_**

**_'Hinata Hyuga- TLV.- 9, Perso.- Shy around her parents, but a MEGA PERV, K.G.- See Neji.'_**

**_'Hanabi Hyuga- TLV.-7, Perso.- Shy around the entire Hyuga Family, but a perv, K.G.- see Neji.'_**

**_'Sasuke Uchiha- TLV.- 9, Perso.- Tiny-bit Emo, K.G.- ShaninGan: Pro's- If you don't Know these WHY are you reading a NARUTO FAN-FIC, Con's- Must be the cause of the death of someone dear to you to reach the final LV. (In this Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's mom died giving birth to him, thus Sasukewas born with the Mangekiyo ShaninGan), Remedy- None.'_**A 4-pointed Wind mill flashed in Naruto's eyes as they turned red.

While all this was going on Naruto was wreathing in pain do to all the things happening at the same time, After all was said & done Narutoagreed not to use Lv. 2 on campus, they also learned that Naruto, could only use 6 to 8 K.G.'s at the same time, at least for now, the Fox, Bugs, Inner Will & Body Expansion were not optional to use or not, they were mandatory.

**_(A/N If anyone wants to use some of these go on ahead but do 2 things first 1. Ask me first so I know, & 2. tell others where you got the stuff.)_**

* * *

(Year 6-8)age 14-16)

Year 6 to 8 went something like this; the boys were taught by Ibiki & Kakashi, on Monday it was Stealth & Spying, Tuesday was Tracking & Torture, Wednesday was Nin & GenJutsu, Thursday was Tai & KenJutsu, Friday was Assassination, & Manipulation, Saturday was Aim & Written, & lastly was on Sunday for Family Training.

The Gals were taught by Anko & Shizune, on Monday it was Stealth & Scouting, Tuesday was Tracking & Deception, Wednesday was Gen & KenJutsu, Thursday was Tai & NinJutsu, Friday was For The Medical Arts or Seduction, Saturday was Written then Aim, & Sunday was for Family Training.

Nothing special happened during these years in School for the Gang, other then SEX-ED in the 8th year.

* * *

(Year 9 & 10)age 17-18)

In the 9th year Naruto & the gang were introduced to Iruka Umino & Mizuki Menos the work load went like this Monday was Stealth & Tracking, Tuesday was was Gen & TaiJutsu, Wednesday was Aim, NinJutsu & KenJutsu, Thursday was Written Exam, Team Building, & Combination Attacks, Friday was Family training, from Friday evening to Midnight Monday Morning They had Survival training, in The Forest of the Doomed, The Forest is filled with Eatable as well as Poisonous Plants, & many Herbivorous, & Omnivorous animals.

The 10th year included E, D, & Low C level Fuuinjutsu, to seal Food, Water, Cloths, Weapons, & other necessities (ex. Tents, sleeping-bags pots, pans etc.).

* * *

(Graduation Day)age-18)

"OK class settle down." Iruka said as he entered the class room, what he saw didn't surprise him,

In the back row was Naruto with Hinata & Hanabisittingonhis lap, they were in the middle of a 3-way Make-out session, both girls had their hands in Naruto'spants, both of the Hyuga Sisters had a dick in their hand,

**_(A/N Yes the Kyubi gave Naruto 2 DICKS, he also has FOUR RUBIES(TESTICLES, BALLS, JULES, ETC), only Hime, Hinata, Hanabi, & by accident Sasuke, who made the same deal with the Hachibi Know of this.) _**

Next to Naruto was Sasuke, & Sakura was giving him a lap dance, you could see it on his face that he wanted more,

2 rows down was Kiba & Ino they were nibbling & sucking on each others necks,

1 row down, & 1 row to the right was Shikamaru, Sleeping sitting up with his arms at his sides, on his lap was Temari licking & kissing his neck,

Behind him was Gaara & Kan, they were glaring Daggers into Shika'shead, both thinking 'You hurt her & I'll kill you!',

To the right of Gaara were Shino & Chouji, they were playing GO!, Chouji was Losing,

On His desk were 2 sleeping Fur-Balls, 1 mutt, & 1 Fox with 5 tails, 'Kami I am soooooo grateful those 2 can shrink in size, otherwise I wouldn't have a desk left!' Iruka thought as he saw them,

Mizukiwas slumped in the corner with2 black eyes, fat lips, bothofhisnostrils were gushing blood, there was a pool of blood around him, & he had a perverted grin on his face, 'What did he do this time!' He thought again,

& the rest of the class were yelling, screaming, talking & whispering to each other,

**"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!"**Iruka yelled, this got every ones attention except for Mizuki who was still out ICE COLD, and Naruto & his gals who were still kissing,

"Much better, now listen up today is July 1st, Shinobi Exam Day, today is the day Students become Genin, Genin Become Chuunin, Chuunin to Jounin, & Jounin to ANBU, so lets get this show on the road & see which of you will make the grade, or crash & burn." Irukasaid with a smile,

"So what do you have for us." Naruto & Sasuke said in a way to make you think that they were twins.

"Glad you asked boys, well first is the written exam, then Tai & GenJutsu, next is Aim & KenJutsu, After that NinJutsu, followed by FuuinJutsu, & last is the basics, not much else." he replied,

"Hey Bro." Sasuke said,

"What I'm busy!" Naruto answered still kissing his gals,

"I bet you 1 weeks Worth of choirs that I beat you this time!"

"Sweet! you're on!"

* * *

(many hours later)

Written exam was easy, Sakura & Hinata tied in 1st, Naruto 2nd, & Sasuke 3rd,

TaiJutsu Exam was also easy, Naruto 1st, Sasuke 2nd, & Hinata 3rd,

GenJutsu exam was hard, Sakura 1st, Hinata 2nd, & Naruto & Sasuke tied in 3rd,

Aiming exam was OK, Sasuke was 1st, Naruto 2nd, & Hanabi was in 3rd,

KenJutsu exam was cake, Naruto in 1st, Sasuke in 2nd, & Hinata in 3rd,

NinJutsu exam was great Sasuke in 1st, Naruto 2nd, & Hinata was 3rd,

Fuuinjutsu the hardest by far, but was the most fun, Naruto was in 1st, Sasuke in 2nd, & Hinata had 3rd,

So far the ranking was 1st Naruto, 2nd Sasuke, 3rd Hinata, 4th Sakura, & 5th was Hanabi,

And now it was time for basics,

"OK last up Naruto, get your ass down here now!" Iruka yells, Naruto does the Substitution jutsu, now KageKit is in Hinata's arms, & Naruto is on Iruka desk,

"Good, Good 1 down 2 to go!" Mizuki said,

"Yes very Good, Now I want you to henge into anyone you know!"Iruka stated,

"OK Iruka-Sensei, _Transformation Arts: Foxy Sexy Jutsu"_When ALL the smoke cleared there stood a 100 percent completely nude Female NarutowithGoldenFox Ears, & 9 Golden Fox Tails withSilvertips, needless to say by now the room looked like a blood bath, the only people not being affected by this are the remaining members of The K-16,

(30 minutes later)

"What the Hell was that!" Both the Sensei's said at the same time,

"That was my Anti-perv jutsu it knocks out anyone that's not in a perfect relationship, or not in one at all." Naruto said

"Fine, now use the _clone Jutsu_& make 3 useable clones!" Iruka said a bit pissed,

'He'll never be able to do it & I can use him to get the scroll.' a dark voice thought,

"OK sensei, _Clone Jutsu!" _He said, as 12 copies of him were created.

"Good job Naruto you pass & Your this years Number 1 Rookie," Mizukisaid, 'Great now what will I do...Oh I know its perfect, it can't fail' he thought with a sick grin.

* * *

(End of Class)

Ring Ring Ring

"OK class you can go now, but tomorrow be here to get your pictures taken at 8:30 a.m., & on Monday at 9:25a.m. for team placements."

"Um Sensei, How are the team decided?" Someone asked

"Well 1st is the Clan Team Pact, say The Ino-Shika-Chou, then Family, Brothers Sisters, & Cousins, next is Friends, Followed by the random draw, & Last is Best & Worst, But Their is NO Dead Last this year so the Last option is void!" As he said this many could already tell what the teams would look like, just by what he said, & all the Fan Boys/Girls got depressed, & then they all left the class.

* * *

(5:p.m. Hyuga Dining Room)

It was now time for dinner, Hiashi was at 1 end of the table above his head was Sasuke's Nin-Bat it Had a 20 foot wing span but could shrink to the size of your thumb, and Hime was at the other, Hinata was to his Left next to her was Naruto, and next to him was Hanabi, sitting to Hime's right, To Hiashi's Right was Neji, & to Hime's left was Sasuke, between them was 14 year old Hizashi Hyuga, Hiashi's son.

"So you are all Genin now?!" Hiashi said

"Yes sir." Naruto said, "Correct Hiashi-Sama." Sasuke said, "Hai Tou-san." Hinata & Hanabi said at the same time,

"That's good to here we are very proud of all 4 of you." Himesaid with a smile.

"Yes we are & after dinner I will give all 4 of you, your graduation gifts." Hiashisaid with a slight smile on his face.

* * *

(After Dinner in the living room)

Hiashi was sitting in his favorite Black Recliner, in front of the Fireplace, across from him was Hime in a Purple Recliner, between them was a 9 seat couch, on in were Neji, Naruto, & Sasuke, and on Naruto's lap was Hinata & Hanabi, who for once had their hands around his 12 pack, instead of in his pants,and next to Hiashi was Hizashi laying in a bean-bag chair.

"First shall be my lovely daughters," Hime said handing them each a scroll, Hinata's was Black, and Hanabi's was white, in the scrolls were the instructions in-which to learn The Hyuga Dancing Fist, Katin, & Chakra whips, as well as a Peril ring each, the peril's looked like the ByakuGan, which they put on their left ring fingers, then looked a Naruto with Love & Lust.

"Sasuke; Naruto here, take these, they belonged to your family, they wanted you to have them when you made Genin," & with that he gave them a scroll each,

Sasuke opened his next, the first thing in it was a Konoha Shinobi-Police-Force Badge with his name on it, it was from Itachi , (witch he pinned over his heart,) next was a Black Fire-Rat Leaf Hitai-ite, in the 4 corners were the Uchiha Fans, it was from Mikoto, (He took off the one he had on then put the new one on) & Last was a JutsuScroll with the Uchiha-Fan on it, It was from Fugeki, (He put it in his coat pocket),

After Sasuke was done, Naruto opened his scroll, in it was The Shodaime'sNecklace, (which he put around his neck), The Helmet of The Nidaime(which he strapped to his head), & a Jutsu Scroll, all from Minato, and a Red Fire-Rat Whirlpool Hitai-ite,(He tied it aroundhisneck), & a KenjutsuScroll, (He put both scrolls in his Coat pocket), he looked up & said he'd look at later.

* * *

After the pictures were taken, Narutowas wondering around the streets of Konoha when someone landed in-front of him,

"Hi Naruto, How are you doing little genin?!" Mizuki said,

"Yo Mizuki-sensei, I'm doing good just looking at the village." he responded

"Listen Naruto, I know you want to be HoKage one day, but their is a secret that all Kage Candidate's, have to go through be HoKage, Do you want to know, it can make you our leader faster, normally I could only tell you if you were a Chuunin, but Sandaime-Sama wanted me to tell you now, so what do you say?" Mizukiasked, with a fake smile.

"Sure, I'm interested what do I have to do?" Naruto asked back,

And Mizuki told him to get a scroll, sign his name, & summon the biggest beast he could, & then He, Iruka, and the HoKage, would judge if he could be the Godaime, But he could ONLY use his Blue Chakra not the black, Naruto agreed and ran off to the HoKage Tower, to get the Scroll, Then ran to Inari's Shrine in the Black Forest of Kyubi, & read the Scroll, only to learn it was the SNAKE Summoning Contract, he shrugged his shoulders, and did as he was told.

* * *

(Saturday 9:35p.m.)

It was very dark when Iruka found him,

"There you are Naruto!" He Yelled

"Yeah, Ya found me sensei, So let me summon the Evil Jack Ass, so I can find out if I can become HoKage tonight." Naruto stated

"Where the HELL did you get that idea from!" Iruka kept yelling at him,

"From Mizuki-sensei, of course, By the way where is he, & where is the old man?" Naruto replied

"Mizuki!? Damn it all, I should have known!" Iruka said, as 20 Kunaipinedhimto the shrine, both Naruto & Iruka looked up and saw Mizuki in a tree, Naruto activated his KamiGan at lv. 2,

"Naruto, Give me the scroll, NOW!" Mizuki said

"NO Naruto don't do it, Mizuki used you to get the scroll to gain more power!" Iruka yelled, this made Naruto very PISSED,

"Naruto, don't listen to Iruka, he's trying to trick you, he just doesn't want you to have it!" Mizuki told him, Naruto turned his head to look at Iruka, but because of the mask & Hood you couldn't see his emotion, but he was smiling,

"Stop your damn lying Mizuki!" Iruka said then turned to look at Naruto and said "Naruto, Don't let Mizuki trick you."

"Oh I'll tell you who's really lying!" Mizuki said,

"No, Mizuki!" Iruka said,

"Every one has been lying to you for your whole damn life!" Mizuki stated,

"What are you talking about!?" Naruto demanded,

"Every one knows, well except you & your 'K-16', and even now Iruka would do ANYTHING TO SHUT ME UP, He would even kill me, so you wouldn't know!"

"Tell me right now what the hell your talking about Mizuki, & Iruka be quit!" Naruto said, while looking at Mizuki, his eyes telling him already who to trust, and it was deffinently, NOT Mizuki, but Naruto had decided to humor the little Prick, & he was a little prick in more ways then 1, which his ex-lover can vouch for,

"It's Simple really Naruto, you know out of ALL the Biju, Kyubi & Nibiweretheonly Demons to attack the Leaf, the rest were past on through the family's that had made contracts with, but do you know what's the worst?, No!, I didn't think so, Well The Kyubi was our Alli, but then he attack us, unprovoked I might add, for this reason alone, NO ONE IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD LET YOU, THE TRAITOR TO THE FIRE NATION BE OUR HOKAGE!." Mizukisaid, finishing up in a hate filled yell, as he tossed both of his Fuusha Shuriken at them, Naruto dodged one and grabbed the one that was aimed at Iruka's head, then he through it back at Mizuki, cutting off his left arm,

Naruto started to laugh with mirth as a tower of Black Chakra with Red Highlights consumed him, when he stepedouthehad 10 black fox tails with red tips, on his les-gaurds was the kanji for 10, when they saw his 10 tails they shit themselfs,

Then he spoke "Is that what so, well that just shows you, what you know,"he said with a smile

"I have the backing of the 16 Great Konoha Clans, the HoKage, 2 SANNIN'S, The power of the Juubi, & the ALL of the BOSS Summons of Konoha at my beck and call," now he was grinning

"_Summoning Jutsu!" _As soon as he said it a Giant Purple Snake appeared, & he was pissed, Mizuki pissed his pants again, and Iruka'sjaw hit the ground,

**"WHO DARESSSS SSSSUMMONSSSS ME, MANDA KING OF SSSNAKESSSS!"** it hissed,

"Shut the fuck up Manda, or I'll tell your Father, your masquerading as a King, When your just a Prince, do you want that!" Naruto stated,

**"NOOO NARUTO-SSSAMA, PLEASSSSE DON'T TELL HIM, I'LL DO ANYTHING, JUSSST DO NOT TELL FATHER!"**the snake hissed again, this made bothChuunin were abosolutly terrified of Naruto, because Naruto made MANDA submit to his will in less then 30 seconds, where as "the Great Lord Orochimaru" hasn't even come close in nearly HALF a century,

"Anything eh, well then **OFF WITH THE TRAITORS HEAD,**then bring me his Fuusha Shuriken!" Naruto commanded,

In the blink of an eye Manda lunged at Mizuki and bit his head clean off, then brought Naruto 2 rather large Shuriken, & presented them to Naruto as the 1st of MANY spoilesof war, As Narutostrappedthem to his back with Chakra, Manda popped away, Iruka then walked up to the 18 year old Young man and spoke;

* * *

(Ramen stand 10 minutes later)

"Naruto, thanks for saving my life back there, if you ever need me for anything I'll be there for you, OK." Iruka said

"Thanks Sensei, You know, I might have use of that offer if My Hime's have any say in certain matters!"Naruto said as he finished his 15th bowl of ramen,

Iruka gulped nervously and asked "What does that mean Naruto?"

"Oh nothing much, just that now that we are Genin we are now adults in the eyes of the Ninja World, & as such My Gals WILL want to make it official by becoming true WOMEN, andtheonly way to do that is to lose their Maiden-hood, & that could lead to very tiny feet running around, if ya know what I mean." as Naruto fininshed what he was saying he also finished bowl # 20, & Iruka passed out, "Oi, Teuchi-san, Ayame-neechan, Iruka said he was paying so talk to him when he wakes up" He expertly lied, 30 minutes later a cry of "NARUTO I'LL GET YOU!" Could be heard coming from the Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

* * *

(Monday 9:30a.m.)

"OK class settle down." Iruka said as he entered the class room, what he saw REALLY didn't surprise him,

In the back row was Naruto with Hinata & Hanabi sittingon his lap as always, they were in the middle of a 3-way Make-out session, both girls had their hands in Naruto'spants, both of the Hyuga Sisters had a dick in their hand, & He had his hands in their nether-lips,wile their 52 DD-cup breasts encompassed his upper-arms,

Next to Naruto was Sasuke, & Sakura was giving him a lap dance, she also had his face in-between her 38 C-cup breasts, which he was licking, & Vlad Sasuke's Nin-Bat was on his shoulder,

2 rows down was Kiba & Ino they were licking, nibbling, sucking & Kissing, on each others necks, Ino was mashing her 42 B-cups agents Kiba's chest,

1 row down, & 1 row to the right was Shikamaru, "Sleeping" sitting up with his arms at his sides, on his lap was Temari licking & kissing his neck, He had 1 hand on her ass, and the other on her 38 D,

Behind him was Gaara & Kan, they were glaring Daggers into Shika's head, both thinking 'Thank Kami we won't have to see this everyday anymore!',

To the right of Gaara were Shino & Chouji, they were playing ShoGi!, Chouji was again Losing,

On His desk were 2 sleeping Fur-Balls, 1 mutt, & 1 Fox with 6 tails, 'Kami I am soooooo grateful those 2 can shrink in size, otherwise I wouldn't have a desk left!' Iruka thought as he saw them,

His new assistant, Ebisu was slumped in the corner with2 black eyes, fat lips, both of his nostrils were gushing blood, there was a pool of blood around him, His skin was chalk white, & he had a perverted grin on his face, 'Not another pervert!' He thought again,

& the rest of the class were yelling, screaming, talking & whispering to each other,

**"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!"**Iruka yelled, this got every ones attention except for the stiff who was still out ICE COLD, and Naruto & his gals who were still kissing,

"Much better, now listen up today is July 4th, Shinobi Team placements, today is the day you become a Genin squad, so lets get this show on the road & your asses out of my class, I'll start with T20, and work my way down to T1, because T0 under Gai is still in affect." Iruka said with a smile,

20 minutes later "T4; Ino Yanamaka, Shikamaru Nara, & Chouji Akamichi, Your Jounin Sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi!" Ino & Temari were sad but they weren't suprised at all & neither were the guys,

"T3; The Subaku siblings, under Ibiki Morino!" Kan was scared, Temari was freaked out, & Gaara was Smiling,

"T2; Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame, and Kiba InuZuka with Akamaru, under Kurenai Yuuhi!" Now it was Sasuke's & Sakura's turn to be sad,but this was just like the Ino-Shika-Cho, or the Hi-Nami-Chi, but theirs was the Saku-Inu-Chu,

"And Lastly T1 Sasuke Uchiha with Vlad, the Hyuga Sisters, and Naruto NamiKaze with KageKit, under Kakashi Hatake!" Hinata & Hanabi said something about no longer being Virgins, Naruto had a grin that would make Jiraiya look like the Pope, & Sasuke just said "Hn."

"You may all leave now, but you must be back at noon to meet your new sensei's, oh and Naruto Anko will be your senseieveryFriday, you are to meet her at Training Ground 44, at 0400 hours no exceptions, understood!" the whole class said their version of yes, Narutothoughcouldn't say anything because both of his gals had squeezed his dicks & rammed their tongues down his throat, "Excellent, your all dismissed!"

* * *

(3 minutes later)

Naruto & the gang were in the courtyard, talking about what they knew of their new sensei's when Naruto noticed they were being watched, he stood up & went through a series a hand seals stopping on Demon then shouting _Demonic Yang Art: Kingdom of Darkness no Jutsu!"_in a few seconds a mansion covered in shadows & darkness arose from the Earth, Naruto then lead them all inside.

* * *

Translations

Inari's Shrine- A shrine built to the GODDESS Inari, the GODDESS of foxes, The GODDESS of the Harvest, & the messenger of the gods , (or at least that's what I was told)

Ino-Shika-Cho - Pig-Deer-Butterfly

Hi-Nami-Chi - Sun-Wave-Blood

Saku-Inu-Chu - Cherry-Dog-Bug

Demon hand seal- 1 hand, middle finger up & all others down, 2 hands middle fingers up & all others down, the middle fingers are in an **_X_** formation with the palm facing you Right hand is closer.

FuuinJutsu- Sealing Arts

Shodaime- first

Nidaime- second

Godaime- Fifth

* * *

_'**See Ya Next Time, "Oh Holy FUCK! WHY ME, WHY DID I GET YOU 4!**_

* * *

**_I'm sorry updates will come slower, because I'm Still taking care of my mother, she was in a car accident & now she had a spinal surgery, please pray for her recovery, Thanks._**

**_Also the first lemon will CUM in Ch. 7, the problem is I SUCK at writing them, so if any one wants to help me I will send you a rough draft of what I want, again thanks._**

**_Next up, all the Chaps from the ending of 6 & up will take more time to do because there will be lots of research to do them right, it will be ANIME based, because unfortunately I have no Naruto MANGA, sorry manga fans._**

**_Lastly, a while back I was typing up Ch. 7 & the whole thing froze or something, so I LOST the chapter and I have to do it again, 1 month ago I saw a Harry Potter Marathon, and My FUCKING MUSE up's and says to me 'Timothy you had better make a KAME BE DAMNED HARRY POTTER FIC BEFOR I KILL YOU!" So I wached movies read books 1 2 and 3, as well as rad HP fan fics, I'm sorry but My muse WONT let me do ANYTHING Naruto every time I try Naruto turns into Harry, Hinata turns into Hermione, so on & so on, of & Jirai turns into Prof. Albus Dumbledore, so N:&tPoY&Y is on a half PAUSE for now also when I finish CH. 7 I'm going back to Ch. 1 I've heard MANY complants that my first chapters SUCK, BUT the later ones don't so plans are Blance 2 fic's, finish Ch. 7 and re-do or edit Ch.1-6, so Later_**

* * *

If anyone wants to know of Naruto's new look.

Naruto now had Satanic, Red Kyubi Eyes, He is now 6'6", his face is the must Handsomest you have ever seen with 3 whisker marks on each cheek, 2 black fox ears w/ red tips 9 tails same as his ears, Long & smooth **(think Jiraiya's Hair-dew)** Gold-Platinum-Blond Highlighted Hair, with A silver streek in the middle and 2 Red Streeks ran down the sides of his head, The Helmet of The Nidaime was strapped to his head, Naruto's Fangs, claws, & His 5 Seances are sharper, his muscles are as hard as steel, his shadow is now always moveing, he had Billions of Black Widows living in his Body, He wore a Black Silk Kakashi-Mask w/ Red Konoha Leaf over his lips, Black Leather Goggles that had Ruby Quarts Lenses over his Eyes,**(A/N Think Cyclops From X-Men the Movie 1, 2, & 3.) **The Shodaime's Necklace, and a Red Fire-Rat Whirlpool Hitai-ite were tied it around his neck, A pitch Ass Black Anbu Outfit **(underneath that was A Tattoo of a Scythe Burner over Naruto's Heart), **W/ Blood Red Mummy wraps on his arms & legs, 2 Red spike-Knuckled Gloves, 2 Black Arm Guards with Tri-tipped Kunai Launchers on each arm **(they are 10 lbs each & have 10 Kunai each) **A Black Dragon Head Tattoo Burned onto his Right Palm, 2 Black Leg Guards W/ the Kanji for 10 on them, Black Ninja boots, Naruto also wore a Black Belt on it were the Kanji for Slug, Snake & Toad to the right of the buckle, and Turtle, Dog, & Ape to the left while on the buckle was Fox, & 1 Black Hokage style coat with a hood, The Red flames goes Around the edges of the hood, from his feet to his Ass, & From his hands to his elbows, In the center of his Back was The NamiKaze Spiral, Above that reads "Demon of the Leaf", on his Right Arm is the Kanji for "King of the Foxes", on his Left Arm is the Kanji for "Master of Darkness", On the back of his Hood was the Kanji for Fire, 2 Swords strapped to his hips, the 1st was Zangetsu, & the 2nd was Zeraki, their Bankai's are: 1st;He Looks like Zangetsu w/his Black Sword, the 2nd; Zeraki comes to life to fight with him, and lastly Mizuki Fuusha Shuriken pinned to his back with Chakra. **(All Kanji's are in red)**


End file.
